Natsu-Koi
by Chiheisen
Summary: Chap 5 UP./Sesaat Shuuya menatap balik tunangannya itu."Hei…, jangan-jangan, malah kamu yang kebelet ingin nikah?"/"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"/"Bukannya biasanya yang paling semangat membicarakan beginian, justru paling semangat ingin melakukannya?"/"Ki-kita kan tadi membicarakan soal adikmu. Bukan soal kita."/"Yah, kalau kamu mau membicarakan soal kita, sih, kapan saja aku siap, kok."/
1. Satu

_._

Gouenji Yuuka tidak percaya dirinya sedang berada di sini.

Duduk di belakang meja kayu dalam sebuah kelas kerajinan tangan musim panas. Diliriknya Urabe Rika, yang juga sedang duduk di sampingnya. Kebalikan dengannya, wajah teman dekatnya itu tampak sangat antusias.

Yuuka menarik keluar selembar brosur dari saku roknya. Teringat ucapan Rika beberapa hari lalu, yang berujung pada keberadaan dirinya di balik meja kayu ini.

"Pokoknya dijamin kamu nggak akan menyesal," Rika mengoyang-goyangkan brosur di tangannya. "Pengajarnya masih seumur kita, gante~ng banget! Begitu kata sepupuku. Musim panas tahun lalu, dia 'kan ikutan. Dia bilang, kalau nggak ingat sudah punya pacar, udah dia gaet, tuh, si guru!"

Waktu itu, Yuuka cuma melengos tak minat. Meski di sekolah ia tergolong gadis populer, gadis dengan rambut merah muda dikepang dua itu memang dikenal tidak pernah menaruh minat pada lelaki.

"Ayolah, Yuuka! Sekali ini saja, temani aku, ya!" mohon Rika memelas. "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan ikut kelas kerajinan tangan untuk mengisi libur musim panas? Kalau kamu memang tak minat dengan gurunya, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Biar buat aku saja," Rika mengikik halus.

Yuuka berkerut kening. "Kamu itu sudah punya pacar, ngapain keliling lagi ngecengin cowok lain?"

"Ya… kan cuma pacar doang, belum jadi suami. Nggak ada salahnya dong, sesekali cuci mata lihat-lihat barang lain..."

Ucapan ringan sang teman membuat Yuuka menghela napas. Ini yang dia kurang suka dari kebiasaan remaja seumurnya. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya bertahan dengan status jomblo di usia tujuh belas tahun.

Selain itu, ada alasan lain yang menyebabkannya sedikit menjaga jarak dari lelaki. Yaitu mengenai kakaknya, Gouenji Shuuya. Sebagai _ace striker_ tim nasional Inazuma Japan, kakak tunggalnya itu adalah idola bagi nyaris seluruh anak laki-laki di seantero Jepang.

Yuuka bukannya pesimis, tapi ia bisa merasakan, kalau kebanyakan anak laki-laki mendekatinya karena mengidolakan kakaknya itu. Sebab itulah, Yuuka merasa tak ada gunanya menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, jika alasan mereka lebih karena kakaknya, bukan karena dirinya secara pribadi.

Satu senggolan di kaki menyadarkan Yuuka dari lamunan.

"Yuuka, lihat depan!" Rika berbisik. "Gurunya sudah datang!"

Yuuka mengangkat kepala, memadang ke arah yang sama dengan temannya. Mau tak mau, gadis itu tertegun juga.

"Dia...?"

Rika memang tidak salah. Aura _ikemen_ yang sangat kuat memancar dari sosok remaja lelaki di depan mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yuuka terpana. Melainkan kursi roda yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yuuka menoleh ke arah temannya, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah lihat.

Rika mengangguk membenarkan. "Itulah..., salah satu alasan lain kenapa sepupuku tidak bisa menggaetnya sebagai simpanan..."

* * *

.

**Natsu-Koi ***

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5

**Warning: **Crack Pair, AU, gaje, rusak, abal, EYD lepas, memuat satu korban genderbend

**Pair:** Tsurugi Yuuichi x Gouenji Yuuka (YuuYuu)

.

* * *

Gouenji Yuuka tidak percaya dirinya berhasil melakukan hal ini.

Memasangkan kait gantungan kunci pada boneka flanel yang baru diselesaikannya. Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah serius mengerjakan kerajinan tangan apapun, kecuali untuk tugas sekolah. Kali ini juga, tadinya ia bermaksud menjalani kelas 'paksaan' ini dengan minat sekadarnya. Karena itulah, satu kejutan baginya karena bisa menyelesaikan beberapa karya dalam waktu singkat, dengan hasil yang lumayan bisa dibanggakan.

"Wah, sudah selesai, ya? Bagus sekali!"

Suara lembut bernada pujian itu membuat Yuuka menoleh. Mendapati sosok di atas kursi roda sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana? Mau coba buat yang lain?" sang guru menawarkan. "Masih ada sedikit waktu sampai jam pulang."

Yuuka menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Saya tunggu teman saya saja." Ia melirik Rika yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sang guru menggerakkan kursi roda, mendekati teman Yuuka yang masih kesulitan menyelesaikan gantungan kuncinya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua pasang mata Yuuka mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang sebenarnya hanya terpaut setahun darinya itu. Sepasang mata yang bersinar ramah, tutur kata yang halus dan akrab, serta kesepuluh jari yang langsing bergerak lincah membantu Rika menyatukan sisi depan dan belakang boneka yang di tengahnya diisi dakron.

Tsurugi Yuuichi, delapan belas tahun. Di luar nama, usia, pekerjaannya sebagai guru dan kondisinya yang kurang sempurna, tidak ada informasi lain yang Yuuka dapat secara langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sekian. Bagi yang belum selesai, bisa coba menyelesaikannya di rumah. Atau melanjutkannya pada pertemuan berikutnya."

Yuuka tergesa membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di mejanya. Ketika melihat jam, ia tersadar bahwa hampir dua jam ia berada di sini. Sebentar lagi Bibi Fuku, pengasuhnya, akan datang menjemput.

"Yuuka, aku nebeng, ya!" kata Rika kala menjajarinya di pintu keluar.

"Nggak..."

"Yaah, tega...," Rika cemberut, tapi kemudian senyum jahilnya merekah, demi menyadari sahabatnya tengah melihat ke arah lain saat menjawab.

"Ohh...," Rika bergerak menjauhi Yuuka. "Sensei! Sensei!"

Yuuichi yang mula-mula tidak menyadari bahwa panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya, terkaget-kaget saat gadis itu mendadak hinggap di sampingnya. Biasanya murid-muridnya cuma memanggil Yuuichi-san, atau Yuuichi Nii-san, untuk murid-murid yang lebih kecil.

"Sensei, pasti susah kalau pulang sendiri 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut pulang sama kami? Teman saya dijemput mobil," ajak Rika tanpa menghiraukan tampang Yuuka yang bagai kehilangan napas.

_Hei! Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan? _Yuuka mati-matian berusaha memberi isyarat pada Rika lewat mata. Dia takut Yuuichi akan tersinggung atas ajakan yang menurut Yuuka tidak mengenal sikon itu.

Di luar dugaan, Yuuichi malah tertawa.

"Makasih, tapi tidak apa. Aku juga ada yang jemput, kok."

"Wah… siapa, Sensei? Pacar, ya?"

Yuuka mengerang dalam hati. _Aduh, kalau bikin pertanyaan pakai mikir, dong..._

Lagi-lagi Yuuichi cuma tertawa. "Bukan. Tapi adik perempuanku. Oh, iya. Tolong panggil aku Yuuichi saja. Tidak enak rasanya dipanggil 'Sensei', aku 'kan belum seahli itu..."

"Oh, baiklah…. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuichi-san sudah punya pacar?"

Sepertinya temannya ini lebih memerlukan kursus baca perasaan orang, dan bukannya kursus kerajinan tangan.

Buru-buru Yuuka menarik Rika menjauh, sebelum dia melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang lebih serampangan. Yuuichi-san mungkin tidak tersinggung, tapi bagaimanapun segala sesuatu harus ditangani sebelum menjadi runyam.

"Maaf, Yuuichi-san. Tolong maafkan teman saya yang tidak sopan ini."

Yuuichi masih tidak menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya, hanya sedikit heran.

"Eh? Tidak malasah, kok. Aku tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan itu. Walau sebenarnya sih..., aku memang belum punya pacar," ungkap pemuda itu jujur.

_Yes! _Yuuka seakan bisa mendengar sorakan hati Rika.

Sesosok remaja berusia kurang lebih tiga belas tahun melangkah turun dari bus. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Melihat dua orang gadis remaja tampak akrab mengobrol dengan kakaknya.

"Nii-san..., siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Ah, Kyouko?" menyadari kedatangan adiknya, Yuuichi menoleh, lalu kembali pada dua gadis di depannya. "Kenalkan, ini adik perempuanku, Kyouko. Kyouko, ini murid-muridku di kelas kerajinan tangan."

Kyouko menyalami keduanya dalam diam. Sementara Yuuka dan Rika menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

Dua sahabat itu tidak bisa untuk tidak memadang lekat gadis remaja dengan tinggi badan yang melampaui mereka berdua itu. Meski sebenarnya Kyouko mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun di bawah Yuuka dan Rika.

"Kamu..., beneran perempuan?" Rika tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Memang tidak salah jika Rika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dilihat dari manapun, anak yang dikenalkan Yuuichi itu tampak seperti anak laki-laki. Raut wajah mahal senyum, rambut jabrik berdiri..., lalu celana, pakaian, bahkan suaranya—berat dan dalam—mencerminkan sosok remaja laki-laki.

"Kyouko memang begini, tapi dia benar-benar anak perempuan, kok." Yuuichi yang menjawab. "Hanya saja sedikit tomboi..."

_Sedikit? _Mulut Rika hampir terbuka, ingin berkomentar. Tapi Yuuka sudah keburu menginjak kakinya. Membuat raut penasaran Rika berganti menjadi delik kesakitan. Yuuka membuang pandang sejauh mungkin dari delikan itu.

Merasa jengah dijadikan bahan pembicaraan, Kyouko membungkuk ke arah kakaknya, "Nii-san, ayo kita pulang..."

Yuuichi mengangguk"Maaf, ya, semuanya. Aku duluan. Sampai ketemu besok..." Yuuichi melambai sekilas, sebelum didorong Kyouko pergi.

Rika balas melambai, sementara Yuuka masih terdiam memandangi dua bersaudara itu hingga masuk ke dalam bus yang kemudian membawa mereka pergi.

"Yuuka, kamu suka Yuuichi-san, ya?"

"Ha?" Kepala Yuuka menoleh cepat, mendapat pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"Suka, kan?"

"A-apa yang...?"

"Suka, kan?" desak Rika lagi.

"Aku cuma memperhatikan dia sebentar, apa salahnya?"

"Ohh..., berarti suka, dong?"

Yuuka menghembuskan napas kesal. "Simpati, mungkin iya. Tapi itu tidak lantas berarti suka, kan?" bantahnya, sedikit berdiplomasi.

"Ehm..., masa, sih?"

Untunglah. Mobil yang dikemudikan Bibi Fuku tiba, sehingga Yuuka tak perlu bercuap lebih lama lagi melayaninya.

"Yuuka, tunggu! Aku ikutan!" Rika bergegas masuk begitu melihat sahabatnya hendak menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

.

Esok dan esoknya lagi.

Tanpa disadari pertemuan demi pertemuan dilewatinya, tanpa sekalipun membolos, bahkan di hari Minggu. Aneh juga. Padahal Yuuka sudah berniat untuk berhenti secepatnya dari kelas ini, jika memang sudah merasa bosan.

Sambil berpikir begitu, diamatinya gerak tangan Yuuichi yang sedang mencontohkan cara memasang tangan boneka beruang.

"Oh, iya. Rika-san ke mana? Hari ini tidak datang?"

"Iya. Ada kencan dengan pacar, katanya..."

"Oh, begitu," kata Yuuichi sambil menyerahkan kembali boneka separuh jadi itu pada Yuuka. Mempersilakannya menyelesaikan sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuka-san sendiri? Tidak ada kencan?"

Tanpa berpaling dari pekerjaannya Yuuka menjawab. "Begitulah. Lagipula dari awal saya tidak punya pacar."

"Eh, kenapa?" suara Yuuichi terdengar tak percaya. "Yuuka-san 'kan manis…?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yuuka mendapat pujian serupa dari orang lain. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat mendengarnya.

"Yuuka-san, tangannya kok disambung ke dada...?"

"Eh?" Yuuka menunduk, gerak tangannya terhenti. Menyadari kalau jahitannya melenceng ke perut si beruang.

.

.

.

"Ma...maaf...," tunduk Yuuka menyesal. Yuuichi terpaksa membongkar kembali jahitan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini, lanjutkan lagi, ya," kata Yuuichi sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Baik..." diterimanya boneka itu dengan gamang. _Hm..., sampai di mana tadi, ya?_

Yuuka lanjut ke langkah berikutnya. Kali ini lebih hati-hati.

Tepat saat ia mematikan benang usai memasang kaki, Yuuichi menutup pertemuan hari ini. Yuuka memandang lagi boneka beruangnya yang telah selesai. Lumayan juga untuk yang pertama kali.

Dimasukannya boneka itu ke dalam tas, membereskan perlengkapan dan bersiap pulang. Belum menemukan mobil Bibi Fuku di depan gedung, Yuuka memutuskan kembali ke dalam. Saat itulah, ia berpapasan dengan Yuuichi yang bermaksud keluar. Yuuka segera menyingkir, membiarkannya lewat lebih dahulu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yuuka-san," katanya, seperti biasa dengan senyum. "Aku duluan, ya..."

Yuuka heran. "Yuuichi-san tidak menunggu jemputan?"

"Hari ini Kyouko tidak bisa menjemput. Ada kegiatan klub di sekolahnya. Tapi, tak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Yuuichi seolah mengerti arah pikiran Yuuka.

"Tapi..., Anda naik apa?"

"Sama seperti biasa, kok. Naik bus. Bus yang biasa kutumpangi kondektur dan supirnya baik. Mereka tidak keberatan membantuku melipat kursi roda ini," Yuuichi menepuk pegangan roda yang digenggamnya. "Sudah, ya, Yuuka-san. Sampai besok."

Diiringi pandangan Yuuka, Yuuichi mengayuh kursi rodanya menjauh. Ada keinginan di hati Yuuka untuk memberi bantuan lewat belakangnya. Tapi, buru-buru ditepisnya keinginan itu. Meski baru beberapa hari berkenalan, Yuuka langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak ingin diperlakukan terlalu berbeda. Umumnya, mereka—muda-mudi dengan keterbatasan itu—memang begitu. Yuuka yang sering mengunjungi rumah sakit, oleh karena ayahnya seorang dokter, cukup memahami watak mereka. Walau ada juga segelintir yang maunya justru dimanjakan sama sekali. Yah, segelintir, sih.

Suara klakson di samping memecah lamunannya. Masih dengan kepala penuh pikiran, Yuuka mengenyakkan diri ke atas jok mobil.

"_Simpati, mungkin iya. Tapi itu tidak lantas berarti suka, kan?"_

Lalu, bagaimana dengan jantungnya yang sempat berubah irama saat mendengar pujian dari pemuda itu?

Jika Rika ada di samping, gadis itu pasti bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi, Yuuka sendiri masih harus memastikan, apa benar dirinya menyukai Yuuichi-san? Ia yang selama ini tidak pernah melibatkan diri dalam hubungan dengan lawan jenis, tiba-tiba bisa merasakan _itu _terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya selama dua-tiga hari?

_Hm..._ Mungkin inilah yang disebut remaja sekarang sebagai cinta monyet. Cinta spontan. Cinta main-main. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Rika setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan cowok ganteng, siapapun itu, di luar pacarnya sendiri. Dan menurut Rika, itu normal bagi anak muda, yang memang belum cukup stabil memegang komitmen.

Yuuka mengakui. Yuuichi bukan hanya sekadar _ikemen_. Tapi juga _tenshi_. Malaikat. Andai bisa berjalan dan pergi ke sekolah, ia pasti luar biasa populer. Namun, kalau dipikir kembali, untunglah Yuuichi tidak sesempurna itu. Tidak tega juga membiarkan pemuda sebaik dia jadi semacam 'piala bergilir' di antara para gadis. Diperebutkan, tapi juga sering dipindahtangankan.

Kembali ke perasaannya sendiri. Yuuka menyimpulkan kalau ia pun ternyata tak berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Mungkin, ini memang bukan cinta. Ia hanya terkesan dengan pesona dan kebaikan Yuuichi. Cukup dengan sebulan-dua bulan, perasaan itu pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

_Iya, kan?_

.

.

.

Yuuka tidak perlu menunggu hingga sebulan-dua bulan.

Dua minggu berlalu, pertemuan terakhir kelas kerajinan tangan yang memang dijadwalkan hanya berlangsung selama setengah liburan musim panas itu pun ditutup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tetap di bangkunya, Yuuka akan terus memandangi Yuuichi yang beranjak meninggalkan kelas, jika saja Rika tidak memberi sentakan dengan menyengol kakinya.

"Cepat kejar dia! Tunggu apa lagi!"

"Kejar? Untuk apa?"

"Lho, kamu sendiri yang mengakui kalau selama dua minggu ini perasaanmu pada Yuuichi-san bukannya hilang, malah makin kuat, kan? Kalau kamu tidak mengatakan itu pada dia sekarang, kapan lagi? Hari ini hari terakhir, lho! Pasti akan susah bagimu untuk menemuinya lagi."

Yuuka bukannya memenuhi saran temannya, melainkan hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak segampang itu. Ada banyak hal yang..., yah, kau tahu sendiri lah. Sama seperti sepupumu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupertimbangkan sebelum mengencani orang seperti dia," Yuuka melirik pintu, memastikan kalau Yuuichi benar-benar sudah hilang di baliknya. "Itu pun jika dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kalau tidak?" Yuuka mengedikkan bahu. "Tenang saja. Seandainya dia memang untukku, dia tidak akan ke mana-mana, kok."

"Yuuka, kamu ini..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja masalah ini. Ayo kita pulang," Yuuka berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak dan berjalan mendahului.

Di depan, Bibi Fuku sudah menanti mereka. Yuuka masuk lebih dulu, sementara Rika masih berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka, dengan mata melihat ke arah lain.

"Rika, cepat! Mau kutinggal?"

"Yuuichi-san!"

Panggilan riang Rika seperti sekat yang menghambat aliran darah Yuuka.

Rika menjauh dari mobil, menyapa Yuuichi yang baru keluar. "Hari ini pulang sendiri, ya?"

Karena jarak yang agak jauh, Yuuka tidak mendengar jawaban Yuuichi, maupun lanjutan percakapan mereka sesudah itu. Karenanya, ia tidak urung kaget saat Rika kembali dengan membawa Yuuichi ke depan pintu mobilnya.

"Yuuka, aku baru ingat hari ini ada sesuatu yang mau kubeli. Jadi, kamu pulang bareng Yuuichi-san saja ya?" pinta Rika ringan seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tenang saja! Yuuka tahu di mana rumah Yuuichi-san, kok. Ya, kan Yuuka?" Rika memandang sahabatnya penuh arti. Membuat Yuuka tak lagi bisa mengelak. Karena yang dikatakan Rika memang benar. Sejak menyadari perasaannya yang menguat itu, ia sedikit banyak mulai mencari tahu beberapa hal mengenai Yuuichi-san. Termasuk alamatnya.

Rika melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar, mengiringi kepergian mobil yang membawa dua insan yang ia harapkan bisa bersatu itu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Yuuka-san. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yuuka mengantar Yuuichi mencapai pintu depan rumahnya. "Baiklah. Saya ... pulang dulu, ya. Permisi," Yuuka membungkuk dan berbalik, kembali menuju mobil.

"Oh, iya! Yuuka-san," Bibi Fuku berseru dari balik kemudi, sebelum Yuuka mencapai mobil. "Bibi belum belanja bahan-bahan makan malam." Biasanya Bibi Fuku belanja sebelum pergi menjemput Yuuka. "Bagaimana kalau Yuuka-san tunggu di sini saja, selagi Bibi pergi belanja?"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Begitu selesai, Bibi akan menjemputmu ke sini. Yuuichi-san, mohon bantuannya, ya...," pinta Bibi Fuku. Begitu Yuuichi mengiyakan, wanita setengah baya itu pun menjalankan mobil, meninggalkan Yuuka yang bahkan belum sempat melontarkan sanggahan apapun. _Apa-apaan ini? Apa Bibi Fuku bersekongkol dengan Rika?!_

"Silakan masuk, Yuuka-san. Maaf, ya... rumah kami kecil dan agak berantakan."

Yuuichi mengarahkan Yuuka ke dalam. Mempersilakannya duduk di meja makan.

"Nah, mau minum apa?"

Biasanya, ucapan yang cocok di situasi seperti ini adalah, "Tidak usah repot-repot. Saya kan cuma sebentar." Tapi Yuuka memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Melihat gerakan Yuuichi yang tampak luwes saat menyiapkan air untuk dijerang, dan cangkir-cangkir untuk sajian minuman. Seolah dia sudah sangat terbiasa melakukannya.

"Apa saja. Terima kasih."

Sementara Yuuichi menata beberapa keping kue di atas piring sebagai teman minum teh, Yuuka mengedarkan pandang mengamati sekitarnya. Ruang makan berukuran mungil, bersatu dengan _pantry_. Meski begitu, ruangan itu terasa semarak. Perabotan dan dindingnya dihiasi dengan satu-dua benda buatan tangan, seperti taplak berenda, bunga imitasi, pajangan dari kain, dan lainnya. Mungkin buatan Yuuichi-san.

Terakhir, sesuatu di atas meja di pojok ruangan menarik perhatian Yuuka. Satu bingkai foto dengan dupa yang masih menyala di sisinya.

"Itu..."

"Oh, itu," Yuuichi menaruh teko teh, mengikuti arah pandang Yuuka. "Itu ayahku. Beliau meninggal enam tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang ... juga menjadikanku seperti ini," Yuuichi meraba lututnya."Ah, maaf. Mungkin cerita ini tak enak didengar..."

Yuuka menggeleng. "Tak apa. Ibu saya juga sudah lama meninggal, sewaktu saya masih empat tahun."

"Oh, begitu..." Raut Yuuichi prihatin. "Aku ikut menyesal. Pasti berat, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Meski saya tidak begitu ingat mendiang ibu seperti apa, saya masih punya ayah dan kakak. Selain itu, juga ada Bibi Fuku. Beliau sudah saya anggap seperti ibu sendiri."

Yuuichi menyodorkan satu cangkir ke arah Yuuka. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Yuuka mengangguk, isyarat terima kasih. "Kalau boleh tahu, Yuuichi-san sendiri, di sini tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Bertiga, dengan ibuku, dan juga Kyouko." Yuuichi mengarahkan kursi rodanya, ke satu sisi meja makan yang kosong, tidak diisi kursi. Sepertinya tempat itu memang disediakan khusus untuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyouko, dulu sebenarnya dia anak perempuan yang sangat manis, lho... Lihatlah, foto yang di sebelah sana."

Yuuka mengikuti telunjuk gurunya itu. Seorang gadis cilik, dengan rambut ikal panjang tampak membebani tubuh mungilnya. Kendati begitu, wajah sang gadis tampak sumringah, senyum yang terkembang di sana mewakili kebahagiaan sang empunya.

"Itu Kyouko, sewaktu berulang tahun yang keempat. Waktu itu dia masih mau dipakaikan gaun. Kalau sekarang sih, jangankan gaun. Rok, atau bahkan sekadar kaus berwana cerah pun, dia takkan mau memakai. Maunya pakai celana, dan harus berwarna gelap. "

"Wah..." gumam Yuuka. Agaknya masih sulit percaya kalau anak perempuan semanis itu adalah orang yang sama dengan remaja kelaki-lakian yang ia kenal tempo hari.

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya hobi jahit-menjahit seperti ini, adalah kesenangan Kyouko sewaktu kecil. Hanya saja, sejak kecelakaan itu, kami jadi seperti bertukar hobi."

"Maksudnya...?"

Yuuichi tertawa sebentar. "Dulu, aku suka sekali dengan sepak bola."

_Deg. _Satu katup jantung Yuuka seperti membeku.

"Sejak aku tidak bisa memainkannya lagi, justru Kyouko yang kemudian tergila-gila dengan sepak bola. Katanya sih, dia ingin menggantikan aku."

Yuuka menghirup tehnya dalam diam, seperti meminta Yuuichi melanjutkan.

"Walau aku sudah bilang dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, dia tetap bersikeras. Aku juga tak bisa melarangnya lagi, karena ternyata Kyouko sangat berbakat. Meski baru kelas satu, ia berhasil menjadi anggota inti klub sepak bola SMP Raimon yang terkenal itu," suara Yuuichi terdengar sangat bangga. "Yah..., walau kabarnya, ia sempat bentrok juga dengan orang-orang klub yang tidak menerima perempuan jadi anggota inti. Untunglah dia bisa meyakinkan mereka semua."

Meski enggan, Yuuka mencoba menyeimbangkan pembicaraan. "Kalau boleh tahu, posisi Kyouko-chan di klub apa?"

"Penyerang. Dia bilang, ingin sekali bisa seperti Gouenji Shuuya. Kamu tahu dia 'kan? Penyerang andalan Tim Nasional Inazuma Japan. Sejak mulai bermain sepak bola, Kyouko sangat mengidolakannya. Aku juga, sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengidolakannya."

_Ternyata benar. _Yuuka menaruh cangkirnya tanpa bunyi. Raut mukanya tak beriak. Dijaganya bahasa tubuhnya agar tetap terlihat normal.

Tak lama, suara bel pintu terdengar, melegakan.

"Ah, itu pasti Bibi Fuku...," Yuuka berdiri. "Terima kasih atas tehnya, Yuuichi-san."

"Sama-sama." Yuuichi mengayuh kursi rodanya mundur, keluar dari kolong meja makan. "Tapi, Fuku-san... cepat sekali belanjanya, ya...?"

Meski sedikit heran, Yuuichi mendahului Yuuka menyusuri lorong menuju _genkan_, dan membukakan pintu.

Sosok yang berdiri di baliknya menjawab keheranan yang sebelumnya diucapkan Yuuichi.

"Ah, Yuuka?" sosok itu membuka mulut. "Bibi Fuku tadi menghubungiku. Dia bilang antrian di supermarket masih panjang, karena ada mesin kasir yang rusak. Jadi dia minta aku menjemputmu di sini. Kebetulan saat ia menelepon tadi, aku juga sedang melewati jalan ini. Kata Bibi Fuku, ini rumah guru di kelas kerajinan tanganmu, benar? Mana dia? Kita harus pamit dulu padanya sebelum pulang..."

"Gouenji ... Shuuya-san...?" Yuuichi mengucapkan nama itu, seolah sedang belajar mengeja.

Gouenji Shuuya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menunduk. Menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang sedang duduk tepat di depannya. Rupa-rupanya, tubuh yang tinggi menghilangkan sosok pemilik suara itu dari ruang lingkup pandangannya. Agak canggung, pria muda pertengahan dua puluh itu meminta maaf. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak melihat kamu di situ..."

"Gouenji ... Shuuya-san...?" Yuuichi mengulang. Gouenji mengangkat sebelah alis, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, itu namaku," jawabnya. "Lalu ... kamu?"

Dengan ekspresi muka seseorang yang baru terbangun karena dikejutkan suara bom, Yuuichi mencoba menjawab. "Oh, eh… saya…."

Yuuka, sebagai satu-satunya yang tidak terjebak dalam situasi canggung, turun bicara, sebagai perantara dua laki-laki itu. Lepas dari formalitas perkenalan, ekspresi kaget tanpa dikomando mewarnai wajah keduanya. Lebih banyak pada wajah Yuuichi.

"Yuuka-san, apa itu benar…?"

Anggukan Yuuka memberi penegasan. "Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Gouenji Shuuya yang Anda idolakan, adalah kakak saya…"

.

(bersambung)

.

.

* * *

Catatan:

***)** Natsu-Koi, singkatan dari 'Natsu' (musim panas) dan 'Hatsukoi' (cinta pertama). Judul pasaran... orz

* * *

Sudut coretan author:

AU pertama saya nih, di fandom InaIre *doki-doki* Genrenya romance dengan danjo couple pula. Hihi, fujoshi juga sesekali boleh insaf kan… ? :p

Yuuichi Nii-san dengan Yuuka-chan. Disingkat YuuYuu, atau Double Yuu. Terserah, deh.

Awalnya, saya agak bingung memasukkan karakter TYL!Yuuka di fic ini, soalnya dia sebentar banget muncul di InaGo. Tapi, dalam bayangan saya, TYL!Yuuka-chan itu tipe cewek cool, kritis dan hati-hati. Yah, kurang lebih jadi kayak Gouenji, kali ya. Selain itu saya juga pinjam Rika-chan buat jadi temennya Yuuka. Hehe, Touko-chan jangan marah, ya, BFF nya direbut… ^^

Sementara Nii-san, ya… kayak biasanya lah. **Ikemen** + **Tenshi** = **calon istri saya** *dilostangel Tsurugi*

Nah, gimana menurut teman-teman dengan chemistry (halah, bahasanya) dari pairing crack yang bahkan ga pernah ketemu ini? ^^ Mau ikut saya ngeship mereka? Atau malah ngeship saya dengan Yuuichi-nii —_ehek_/ *keburu dikikuichimonji*


	2. Dua

**.**

**Natsu-Koi**

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5

**Warning:**Crack Pair, AU, gaje, rusak, abal, EYD lepas, memuat satu korban genderbend

**Pair:** Tsurugi Yuuichi x Gouenji Yuuka (YuuYuu)

.

* * *

.

Tsurugi Kyouko mengusap titik-titik peluh di keningnya, tanpa tisu ataupun sapu tangan. Jika ibunya melihat ini, dia pasti akan diomeli. Jorok, komentar beliau. Lantas, melanjutkannya dengan ceramah panjang lebar, yang intinya dimaksudkan untuk mengubah tabiat dan tingkahnya menjadi lebih normal, seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, Kyouko cukup menunggu pembelaan dari kakaknya. Misalnya,

"Sudahlah, Bu…. Yang penting Kyouko sudah cuci tangan, kan?"

Bukannya ia ingin menjadi anak laki-laki sungguhan. Setelah menekuni sepak bola, ia memang menjadi sangat menyukai—bahkan menguasai olahraga yang didominasi kaum Adam itu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang lebih esensial baginya. Berada dalam satu keluarga, yang hanya diayom oleh seorang ibu dan satu kakak lelaki, ia merasa harus memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan agar kelak dapat menjadi pelindung bagi keluarganya. Dan itu hanya bisa ia miliiki, jika ia berpikir dan bertindak seperti laki-laki.

Bagi Kyouko, di dunia ini hanya ada tiga manusia yang dianggapnya laki-laki. Satu, ayahnya. Dua, kakaknya. Dan tiga, Gouenji-san, idolanya. Dengan adanya masalah yang menyangkut dua orang pertama, sesungguhnya ia kadang berharap orang ketiga bisa menjadi penggantinya. _Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan?_

Karenanya sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk bereksperimen sendiri. Terbukti kini ia bisa menangani beberapa hal kecil seperti, mengganti bola lampu, membetulkan saluran air, hingga masalah genting bocor. Sesuatu yang dulu dikerjakan ayahnya, tapi tidak mungkin bisa dikerjakan kakaknya.

Sore menjelang. Namun, hawa panas masih bertengger di atas kepala. Begitu kakinya memasuki rumah, dengan rakus Kyouko menghisap udara sejuk di bawah atap. _Ah, segar…_

Masuk ruang tengah, ia baru ingin mengucap salam saat didengarnya suara gelinding roda mendekat.

"Kyouko! Kyouko! Coba dengar!"

Sebenarnya, Kyouko ingin langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Tapi begitu melihat kakaknya keluar dari kamar dengan wajah sumringah, ia putuskan untuk mengalihkan tempat rehatnya ke atas kursi makan.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanyanya sambil melepas tas selempangnya. Berat.

"Kamu masih ingat, muridku yang kemarin?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang rambutnya merah muda, dikepang dua," Yuuichi memeragakan dengan dua tangan terkepal di kanan kiri kepala.

"Ng…?".

"Ternyata dia adalah adiknya Gouenji Shuuya-san!"

Wajah mengingat-ingat milik Kyouko spontan berubah.

"Yang benar?"

Yuuichi mengangguk, mimik riang masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Gouenji-san bahkan tadi sempat datang ke rumah kita."

Andaikan bukan kakaknya—yang tingkat kemampuan berbohongnya berada di angka satu dari skala sepuluh—yang bercerita, Kyouko pasti akan langsung menganggap semua itu sebagai jebakan April Fools yang salah tanggal.

"Adiknya, Yuuka-san namanya, yang awalnya mampir ke sini. Lalu Gouenji-san, kakaknya itu, datang menjemput," jelas Yuuichi. Tidak membantu menghilangkan rona kaget dari paras adiknya.

"Terus…?" selepas beberapa menit melongo, akhirnya Kyouko bisa berkata lagi.

"Terus…, ya… mereka pulang. Sepertinya keduanya buru-buru, jadi tidak sempat ngobrol macam-macam."

"Yah," keluh Kyouko. "Sayang…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti masih bisa ketemu, kan? Kalau Yuuka-san mau membantu… Ah, iya…! Aku lupa. Hari ini 'kan pertemuan terakhir. Aduh, seandainya aku mengetahuinya dari awal, ya, kalau mereka ternyata bersaudara…. Hmm, kalau begini kayaknya agak susah…."

Menyadari raut Kyouko yang makin suram, Yuuichi buru-buru menambahkan.

"Oh, ya. Kalau aku cari tahu alamat atau nomor telepon Yuuka-san lewat data para peserta, mungkin kita masih bisa menghubunginya."

Kyouko masih memasang tampang kecewa berat. Yuuichi ingin tertawa melihatnya, tapi segera ditahannya.

"Ya, sudah. Kamu ganti baju, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu istirahat. Besok akan kuusahakan supaya bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Kamu bisa mengobrol sepuasnya dengan Gouenji-san nanti."

Kyouko menurut saja. Selain karena dari awal memang capek, dia juga makin lemas setelah mendengar cerita dari kakaknya. Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi dia diam saja di rumah, bolos latihan sepak bola. Toh, hari ini bukan latihan wajib. Tapi yang sudah terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Esoknya seperti yang dijanjikan, kertas catatan berisi sederet nomor sudah tergenggam di tangannya. Namun saat duduk di depan meja telepon, Kyouko malah ragu.

"Nii-san saja deh, yang bicara."

"Lho? Kenapa aku? Yang mau ketemu kan kamu?" Yuuichi mengelap tangannya. Dia baru selesai menyiapkan makan siang.

"Iya, tapi… Nii-san kan sudah pernah ketemu Gouenji-san sebelumnya. Pasti lebih gampang kalau Nii-san saja yang bicara, kan?"

Mempertimbangkan sebentar, Yuuichi sadar kata-kata adiknya lumayan masuk akal juga. Diambilalihnya gagang telepon dari tangan Kyouko, dan mulai menekan nomor satu demi satu. Sementara Kyouko menunggu dengan gugup di samping.

"Ah, halo—"

Kyouko memerhatikan perubahan raut kakaknya lekat. Keningnya berkerut saat Yuuichi menaruh kembali gagang telepon, setelah—tampaknya—mendengarkan beberapa patah kata dari seberang.

"Kenapa?"

"Terhubung mailbox. Sepertinya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa…."

Yuuichi mencari jalan lain. Teringat kalau dia juga mencatat nomor telepon sahabat Yuuka, Urabe Rika, pada kertas lain. Dimintanya Kyouko mengambilkan.

"_Dengan Urabe."_

Yuuichi langsung mengenalinya sebagai suara Rika. Ia menyebutkan namanya, kemudian memastikan, "Rika-san, ya? Maaf tiba-tiba menghubungi…."

Di seberang, suara Rika tampak kaget. _"Yuuichi-san? Kok, tahu nomor telepon saya?"_

Yuuichi menjelaskan singkat, sekaligus maksudnya untuk menghubungi Yuuka.

"_Oh…, kalau Yuuka dan keluarganya, pagi tadi berangkat ke Hawaii untuk liburan."_

"Hawaii?!" Yuuichi tercengang. Kyouko mendekatkan kuping, ikut mendengarkan.

"_Tapi kalau mau, saya bisa kasih tahu nomor ponsel dan alamat emailnya Yuuka."_

"Eh, apa boleh?"

"_Tidak masalah. Kalau Yuuka marah, suruh dia berhadapan dengan saya,"_ suara Rika santai.

Yuuichi mencatat nomor dan alamat email yang disebutkan Rika. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah akan menggunakannya atau tidak, tapi ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sadar kalau kemungkinannya bertemu idolanya semakin tipis, Kyouko beranjak, tak lagi berminat. Ditariknya satu kursi makan, duduk dan mencomot satu potong _sandwich. _Cuma isi selada dan telur mata sapi. Tapi bagi Kyouko, makanan dengan sentuhan kakaknya, bisa dipastikan selalu enak.

Sembari mengunyah, ia memerhatikan kakaknya masih mengobrol beberapa saat dengan gadis bernama Rika itu. Sesekali dilihatnya Yuuichi tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Yuuichi menutup telepon saat Kyouko sedang menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

"Gouenji-san dan keluarganya berlibur ke Hawaii," jelas Yuuichi tanpa diminta. Kemudian mendekati meja, dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya. Kyouko menyodorkan jus jeruk. "Kalau dilihat dari waktunya, sepertinya mereka sekarang masih di perjalanan, atau baru sampai. Lain kali saja kita coba lagi, ya?"

Kyouko tidak menyahut. Mulutnya terhalang bibir gelas.

.

.

.

_Hawaii, pukul 19.58_

Gouenji Yuuka baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hotel, saat telepon genggam yang ia taruh di atas meja berdering. Agak kesulitan karena tangan yang masih basah, ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Yuuka? Gimana liburannya?"_

"Orang baru saja sampai, kok sudah ditanya bagaimana?"

Di seberang suara Rika tertawa, _"Aku ada kejutan…,"_ bisiknya kemudian, penuh rahasia.

"Kejutan? Apaan?" Yuuka membuka lemari, menatap baju-baju yang sudah ia susun, dan meraih satu potong pakaian ganti. Langsung dikenakannya, setelah menaruh ponselnya dengan _loudspeaker_.

Kakaknya masih bertahan di lobby bawah, tepatnya di restoran hotel bersama ayahnya. Yuuka yang tak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan antar lelaki, memutuskan ke kamar lebih dulu, mandi dan menyegarkan diri setelah berkubang di dalam pesawat selama hampir sembilan jam.

"_Yuuichi-san tadi meneleponku,"_

Gerak tangan Yuuka yang mengancing baju terhenti.

_"Tepatnya, sih, mencarimu…. Tapi karena tidak bisa menghubungi rumahmu, dia meneleponku dan bertanya. Kujawab saja yang sebenarnya, kalau kamu sedang liburan."_

"Mencariku atau mencari kakakku?" Yuuka menyahut sambil lalu. Diraihnya ponsel, dimatikannya loudspeaker, lalu menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

"_Lho? Kenapa harus mencari kakakmu?"_ Rika kura-kura dalam perahu. Dari pembicaraan telepon dengan Yuuichi dua jam lalu—waktu Jepang menunjukan pukul tiga sore, sehari lebih dulu daripada Hawaii—dia tahu Yuuichi ingin berurusan dengan siapa.

"Dia penggemar kakakku," Yuuka menjaga kalimatnya agar tidak terdengar seperti keluhan. "Aku memang sudah menduganya, sih."

_"Oh, begitu…,"_ suara Rika pura-pura baru paham. _"Sebenarnya, aku tadi memberikan nomor dan alamat emailmu padanya. Tapi aku ragu Yuuichi-san mau menghubungi langsung ke ponselmu,"_ Rika terus terang.

"Sudah pasti."

_"Oh, iya! Aku juga bilang pada Yuuishi-san kalau kamu suka padanya."_

"Yah…, itu juga…," kelopak mata Yuuka yang tadinya tidur-tiduran, kontan terbuka lebar. "Apa? Kamu ngomong apa?"

_"Aku bilang kalau kamu suka—"_

"Rika, kamu mengigau atau gila?" Nada suaranya masih teratur, tapi sikap kepala dinginnya buyar seketika.

_"Nggak. Aku waras, juga serius. Aku mengatakannya karena aku tahu, kalau menunggu kamu bertindak, sama saja menunggui kura-kura menyeberangi jalan raya."_

Yuuka duduk dan mendesah. Untung kelas kerajinan tangan itu sudah usai. Jika tidak, _ampun_, harus ditaruh di mana mukanya jika nanti bertemu dengan pemuda itu?

"_Nah, sekarang bagaimana, Yuuka?"_

"Bagaimana apanya?" Yuuka dongkol. Ia mulai memijit-mijit kening. "Kamu kan yang sudah mengacaukan semuanya?"

_"Bukan mengacaukan, Sayang. Tapi memberimu jalan."_

"Jalan? Jalan kehancuran harga diriku, maksudmu?"

Rika cekikikan, _"Tidak biasanya kamu panik begini. Kamu benar-benar suka Yuuichi-san ya?"_

"Itu bukan—"

_"Kalau memang kamu tidak punya perasaan apa-apa, segera luruskan. Kalau memang ada, ya…lanjutkan saja."_

"Lanjutkan…? Maksudmu… jadian, begitu?"

_"Iya. Gampang 'kan?"_

Sudut kening Yuuka berkedut. Mulutnya membuka, ingin menyergah lagi, tapi keburu dipotong oleh suara bel pintu dari seberang.

"_Oh, maaf... _Darling_-ku sudah datang. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, ini kami mau jalan ke taman bermain, lho! Gimana? Kalau nanti kamu jadian Yuuichi-san, kita berempat bisa coba melakukan _double date_ 'kan? Pasti seru! …Iya, iya _Darling_! Sebentar…! Sudah, ya? Sampai nanti. Dah…." _

Selama beberapa saat, Yuuka hanya menikmati bunyi tut-tut-tut di ujung ponselnya. _Double date_ katanya? _Huk!_ Yuuka terbatuk. Membayangkan dirinya ada dalam situasi kencan saja, sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas benaknya.

_Ah, iya. _Harusnya ia tadi tanya pada Rika, bagaimana tanggapan Yuuichi soal "Pernyataan cinta tidak langsung itu". Kalau dilihat dari pribadinya, kemungkinan besar dia memang tidak marah. Malah, mungkin hanya tertawa.

Yuuka terperanjat. Menyadari jantungnya terlonjak, meski cuma sesaat, hanya karena ia teringat akan senyum itu.

Kembali memandangi ponselnya. Terbesit satu niatan di hati Yuuka untuk segera menghubungi Yuuichi sekarang. Sekadar meluruskan masalah. Sekadar menjelaskan pada Yuuichi bahwa tadi Rika sedang berada dalam pengaruh wiski, sehingga tak ada satu pun kata-kata darinya yang perlu didengar.

Nomor rumah keluarga Tsurugi sudah terpampang di layar. Tinggal tekan tombol _dial_ saja….

Tersambung. Tapi di dering ketiga, Yuuka memutusnya.

Mungkin pembicaraan akan lebih lancar jika mereka bertatapan langsung, di tempat yang sama. Tidak bisa melihat ekspresi orang itu pasti akan membuatnya tambah gugup.

Tapi untuk sementara, Yuuka tahu. Ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Yuuichi, sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelancangan sahabatnya pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hampir terlempar kedua kaki Kyouko dari lantai, mendengar suara di seberang telepon yang ia angkat, menyebutkan namanya.

"Gouenji-san?" ulangnya, tak percaya. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, dan Kyouko sudah tak lagi berharap banyak. Tapi satu dering telepon ini benar-benar memberinya semangat baru.

"_Tsurugi …"_ terputus sejenak, seperti mengingat-ingat. _"... Yuuichi, ya? Yuuka bilang, kau ingin menghubungiku…."_

"Ng…, bukan. Saya adiknya, Kyou…" Kyouko terhenti. Membetulkan suara beratnya. "Kyouko…."

"_Oh…. Kalau begitu, apa kakakmu ada?"_

Kyouko melirik pintu kamar. Yuuichi sedang tidur siang. Ia putuskan untuk menjawab apa adanya. Karena pertama, ia tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya. Dan kedua, yang sebenarnya ingin menghubungi Gouenji-san, kan, dia?

"_Eh? Jadi… kamu juga penggemarku?"_ lalu terdengar tawa kecil, merdu sekali, menurut Kyouko. "_Tak kusangka. Kukira penggemarku cuma di kalangan anak laki-laki saja."_

"I-itu tidak benar," Kyouko tidak mengira dia akan mengatakan ini. "Saya anak perempuan, suka sepak bola, dan juga Gouenji-san."

Kalimat yang berantakan, tapi Kyouko lega bisa mengutarakannya.

"_Terima kasih. Aku merasa tersanjung."_

Kemudian hening. Sesaat Kyouko bingung, ke mana ia harus melanjutkan percakapan.

"_Sebenarnya, kami berencana untuk menghabiskan dua minggu di Hawaii ini. Tapi, sepertinya Yuuka...adikku itu, ingin segera pulang. Ada urusan penting, katanya. Jadi mungkin dua-tiga hari lagi kami sudah kembali ke Jepang."_

"Be-begitu, ya?"

"_Kalau mau, kau dan kakakmu bisa saja datang menjemput kami ke bandara. Tapi itu pun kalau kalian bersedia…."_

Lama Kyouko terpana. Tawaran yang bagai mimpi itu seolah membuatnya tuli.

"_Kyouko-san?"_

"Oh, eh… iya. Tapi, sepertinya kami tidak bisa…. Maaf."

Seandainya memungkinkan, ia ingin sekali mengiyakan. Tapi masalahnya, itu kan acara liburan keluarga mereka. Rasanya agak kurang sopan, jika ia dan kakaknya tiba-tiba bergabung begitu saja….

"_Begitu? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana anak perempuan yang jadi penggemarku."_

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Kyouko merasa senang disebut sebagai anak perempuan. Hanya saja, saat ia melihat pantulan sosoknya di kaca lemari, disadarinya kalau sebutan itu sedikit…, bukan, justru teramat janggal.

"_Oh, ya. Usiamu berapa?"_

"Eh…? Ng…, tiga belas tahun."

"_Tiga belas? Masih SMP?"_

"Iya…. Begitulah."

Sejenak Kyouko berpikir-pikir. Perlukah dia menuturkan, kalau dirinya adalah siswa dari almamaternya—SMP Raimon, anggota klub sepak bola, yang baru-baru ini diangkat menjadi ace striker tim inti, menggantikan ace striker terdahulu—Minamisawa-senpai yang pindah sekolah?

Eh, tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan Gouenji-san malah tidak suka anak gadis yang tomboi? Mengingat betapa manis dan feminin adik perempuannya, Yuuka-san, yang ia kenal beberapa hari lalu itu. _Aduh, bagaimana, dong?_

Untungnya, kebimbangan Kyouko tidak bertahan lama. Sang idola-lah lebih dulu undur diri, memutus telepon karena ada suatu hal.

"_Kalau bisa, kapan-kapan aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"I-iya. Saya… juga."

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti."_

Kyouko merasa masih terjebak di alam mimpi, saat ia menaruh gagang telepon. _Barusan aku ngomong sama Gouenji-san, _batinnya bergumam. _Dan, apa tadi...?_ Gouenji-san ingin bertemu dengannya, katanya? Duh, kalau ini mimpi, ia tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

Dan Kyouko harus menahan jerit girangnya—ingat kalau kakaknya masih terlelap—saat cubitan coba-cobanya di pipi terasa cukup menyengat.

.

.

.

Yuuichi menggelindingkan roda kursi rodanya ke luar kamar. Ia menguap, kantuk masih tersisa. Tapi ia harus segera menyiapkan makan malam, karena hari ini adalah jadwal ibu mereka untuk ambil shift malam di tempat kerja beliau.

"Kyouko, mau makan a—"

Yuuichi tertegun di ambang pintu kamar adiknya. Di depannya, seseorang dengan rambut biru malam tergerai lembut melewati bahu, berdiri membelakanginya. Sebenarnya wajar saja. Itu adalah sosok yang biasa ia lihat di pagi hari, saat adiknya baru bangun tidur. Hanya bedanya, yang membuat sosok itu kurang familiar, adalah gaun pendek berenda yang memperlihatkan sepasang paha putih langsing, dan tingkahnya yang mematut diri pada cermin besar lemari.

Sosok itu—yang tidak lain adalah Kyouko—berbalik, demi menyadari ada seseorang tengah terbengong, memandang punggungnya. Paras Kyouko spontan berubah warna. Pucat tak berdarah.

Sejurus kemudian, tanpa banyak pikir, gadis itu menarik lepas pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, menyisakan pakaian dalam di baliknya, dan juga…, kakaknya yang menjerit-jerit rusuh sembari menutupi mata.

_._

_(bersambung? w)_

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut Coretan Author:

Saya kepikiran juga… gimana kalau Kyouko-chan yang pake rok, melakukan Death Sword, Lost Angel, Devil Burst, atau—yang lebih mantap lagi—Death Drop (ingat, badan Tsurugi yang terbalik pas nendang itu) … OpO — Uwahhh… bisa mati saya dan Tenma(Tenma:_kok aku dibawa2?_), gara-gara kehabisan darah.

Humm, padahal ada kan, ya, di episode InaKuro yang mereka pergi ke jaman purba itu, pas Tsurugi menendang bola ke ibunya Big pake Death Drop. Nah, kenapa waktu itu "rok"nya Tsurugi(apa sih nama pakaian Tenma cs di episode itu?) nggak tersingkap, yah? *dor!* Ikh, padahal saya kan juga pengen lihat (dalamnya)… *dideath drop

Hihi, kayaknya tendangan Tsurugi yang "aman" itu cuma Kikuichimonji, deh. Secara itu kan, ga pake acara loncat, ngangkang(?) ataupun terbang-terbang kayak tendangan yang lain. Kehehe… *dikikuichimonji beneran

Ngomong-ngomong, gomen banget nih, apdetannya pendek banget, gaje pula Y_Y. Lagi kehabisan ide soalnya (beh, alasan). Tapi saya usahakan chap depan akan lebih panjang lagi. *bungkuk2*

Mind to review? :3


	3. Tiga

.

Bunyi pesawat mendarat meraung di kejauhan.

Dari balik topi bundar anyaman _lauhala_ yang menaungi matanya, Yuuka menatap bagasi mobil yang sudah penuh, menambahinya dengan beberapa kantong lain berisi cindera mata. Kemudian menaiki mobil, duduk di bangku belakang. Kakaknya, Gouenji Shuuya, yang duduk di balik kemudi menoleh begitu ia masuk.

"Sudah terbawa semua? Tak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Iya, sudah semua." Yuuka melepas topinya. "Ayo, lekaslah, Onii-chan. Pesawat kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

"Tenang saja, dari hotel ini ke bandara, tak sampai setengah jam, kok."

"Ada baiknya cepat-cepat, siang begini jalanan bisa macet."

Mendengar kata-kata sang ayah, Shuuya segera menjalankan mobil sewaan, menyongsong kesibukan bandara.

.

* * *

.

**Natsu-Koi**

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5

**Warning:** AU, YuuYuu, GouKyou, gaje, abal, kemungkinan typo, memuat satu korban genderbend

.

* * *

"Ung…."

Matsukaze Tenma menggulingkan badan ke kiri. Terbangun dari tidur siangnnya akibat suara bel yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia tidak melanjutkan reaksinya, tahu bahwa ada orang lain di rumah yang akan membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Kyouko-chan, ya? Ayo masuk! Sudah ditunggu-tunggu."

Manakala mendengar nama terakhir disebut, tanpa pikir panjang ia menyibakkan selimut, turun bergegas ke lantai satu, memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Tsurugi?" sambut Tenma cerah. "Tumben, main ke rumahku?"

Yang disebut namanya cuma mendongak sekilas pada Tenma yang masih berdiri di tangga. "Kamu sendiri? Katanya sedang kena flu musim panas? Tidur lagi saja sana!" katanya, merujuk pada piyama yang masih dikenakan Tenma, meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Ah, aku sih…begitu mendengar Kyouko-chan mau datang, dalam sekejap aku langsung sembuh, lho…."

"Panggil 'Tsurugi'!" potongnya tegas, galak.

"Iya, iya…," Tenma menahan senyumnya. Ia menyelesaikan anak tangga, dan mengikuti langkah Kyouko masuk ke salah satu kamar, memenuhi panggilan Aki, kakak perempuan Tenma. Dia-lah yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Kyouko.

Dari belakang, Tenma mengamati penampilan sahabat masa kecilnya itu lekat. Tampak normal. Tas berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan sepak bola terselempang pada salah satu bahunya, pertanda baru kembali dari kegiatan klub di sekolah. Kegiatan yang mestinya juga diikuti Tenma, seandainya dia tidak kena flu seperti saat ini.

Sesuatu yang agak berbeda, ditemukan Tenma pada bagian kepala.

_Apa Tsurugi sedang kehabisan _wax_ untuk rambutnya, ya?_ pikir Tenma. Rambut ikal dalam jalinan ekor kuda tinggi bukanlah gaya yang sudi dikenakan gadis tomboi itu.

Di kamarnya, Aki menaruh beberapa helai kain dengan motif dan corak warna-warni ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ini baju-bajuku sewaktu SMA, juga baju-baju milik ibuku," ujar Aki sembari mengambil beberapa stel lagi dari dalam lemari. "Soalnya, Kyouko-chan kan tinggi, jadi kupikir baju SMPku mungkin tidak akan muat…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga sudah cukup," Kyouko meraih salah satu pakaian, mengamati motifnya.

"Baiklah, Kyouko-chan coba-coba saja dulu, ya! Aku akan bawakan kue dan teh."

Kyouko mengangguk, matanya mengantar langkah Aki keluar kamar.

"Eh, Tsurugi…, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" kepala Tenma mengikuti gerak Kyouko yang sedang mematut diri di depan kaca, dengan dagu menjepit sehelai baju. "Aki-nee memang bilang kalau kamu akan ke sini, tapi dia nggak bilang apa-apa soal baju…."

Tenma tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meski sudah jelas Kyouko akan melepas pakaiannya demi mencoba salah satu baju. Ia tahu, Tsurugi tidak akan menyuruhnya keluar, karena toh gadis itu juga tidak pernah keberatan jika harus berada dalam satu ruang ganti dengan anak laki-laki di klub sepak bola.

Yah, sekalipun begitu, Tenma justru belum pernah melihat keseluruhan tubuh Tsurugi saat bersalin pakaian. Tentu saja. Sebab, sejak Tsurugi menjadi anggota, Kapten Shindou menetapkan aturan untuk mengizinkan—tepatnya, memaksa—gadis yang kurang sadar akan identitasnya sebagai wanita itu agar menggunakan ruang ganti lebih dulu, walau sempat diprotes juga oleh anggota lain. Entah karena merasa aturan itu kurang adil, atau ada sebab lain.

"Matsukaze, tolong keluar sebentar!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Bagaimana aku bisa ganti baju kalau kamu masih di sini? " suara Kyouko terdengar sewot.

"Lho? Tapi…?"

"Cepat keluar! Atau mau kulempar?!"

Tenma bungkam. Raut amarah kali ini tampak cukup serius. Ia buru-buru minggat.

Di balik pintu, Tenma cuma bisa berdiri termangu beberapa menit, hingga kakaknya kembali dari dapur dengan senampan camilan dan teh.

"Tsurugi mengusirku keluar…," adu Tenma, memelas.

"Ya, wajar 'kan? Dia 'kan sedang mencoba baju…," Aki mendekati pintu. "Kyouko-chan? Sudah selesai? Boleh kami masuk?"

"Ah, iya…," tak lama, suara di dalam menyahut. "Silakan…, masuk saja…."

Tenma membukakan pintu, sedangkan kedua tangan Aki harus menyangga nampan yang dibawanya.

Bukan cuma Tenma, tapi Aki pun ikut-ikutan membulatkan bibir melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Yukata bertabur bunga kiku warna ungu-pink pastel menyemarakan katun hitam malam yang menjadi bahannya. Sehelai obi merah marun dengan corak senada merapat ketat pada pinggang yang ramping, menonjolkan gundukan mungil di atasnya—sesuatu yang selama ini terlanjur tabu di mata Tenma. Namun yang paling menarik dari itu semua adalah mimik merah canggung, serta posisi sebelah tangan Kyouko yang mencengkram bagian kerah, membuat lengan yukatanya melorot sebagian, menyembulkan kulit putih mulus yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"A-anu…, bagaimana? Salah, ya?"

Aki menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak salah, kok! Manis sekali!"

"Su-sungguh?" Kyouko sedikit berbinar.

"Tentu saja!"

Aki menaruh nampan ke atas meja rendah. Lantas, mengambil sebatang sisir serta beberapa asesori rambut dari laci meja rias.

Tenma melipat kaki ke bawah meja, semetara kakaknya mendudukkan Kyouko ke depan cermin, menjalin beberapa helai rambutnya, mengolahnya agar menjadi lebih baik daripada sekadar bentuk buntut kuda.

Tampak masih sulit berkomentar, Tenma cuma bisa menonton kesibukan dua wanita itu dari tempatnya.

Kapan sih, ia terakhir kali melihat Kyouko mengenakan yukata? Kalau Tenma tidak salah mengingat, mungkin tujuh tahun silam, saat mereka masih TK. Saat ia masih bisa menikmati manisnya Tsurugi Kyouko-chan yang bangga akan sosoknya dalam balutan yukata merah jambu.

Masa kecil yang indah tidak berlangsung lama. Lepas dari kelas satu SD, Kyouko menyingkirkan semua rok dan benda-benda berbau perempuan miliknya, menggantinya dengan celana pendek dan kaus oblong sederhana.

Keanehan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Kyouko mulai memaksa Tenma memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, sementara ia sendiri memanggil Tenma dengan sebutan Matsukaze.

"Tidak ada anak laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan nama depan," cetus bibir mungil itu saat ditanya alasannya.

"Tapi…, Kyouko-chan kan perempuan," argumen Tenma Kecil, dibalas dengan satu tamparan telak pada pipinya.

Masuk SMP, ketomboian gadis itu terbentuk sempurna. Dibuktikan dengan model rambut yang mencuat ke atas, serta aksesori kasar berbau preman yang selalu menjadi bagian dari seragamnya, membuat Tenma terkadang lupa, bahwa Tsurugi adalah perempuan.

Tsurugi Kyouko yang sekarang, tidak mungkin sudi dibilang manis, apalagi cantik.

Makanya, mau tak mau Tenma harus kaget, atas fakta bahwa Aki-nee tidak kena tonjokan, atau setidaknya pelototan dari Tsurugi karena sudah mengucapkan pujian tabu tersebut. Malah sebaliknya. Mata yang selalu memasang ekspresi jutek itu malah berbinar-binar. Menyadarkan Tenma bahwa teman mainnya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja. Terutama… soal gundukan kecil itu….

Seketika tangan Tenma membungkam mulut. Seolah takut kata-kata yang sesungguhnya hanya diucapkan dalam hati itu bakal terungkap keluar, mencelakakan dirinya.

"Bagaimana, Tenma?" suara Aki menyentak kepala Tenma yang tertunduk.

"Eh, apanya…?"

Kedua mata Tenma yang memang dasarnya belok, jadi semakin belok.

Buntut kuda di tengah sapu ijuk sukses disulap Aki menjadi helaian rambut ikal lembut. Dijalin kuat ke sisi kiri kepala, dengan pengikat berhias bunga dari kain sifon dan renda. Gumpalan rambut yang biasa menonjol di atas dahi, digantikan juntaian poni yang ditahan jepit rambut kupu-kupu. Sepasang untaian rambut tipis keluar dari belakang telinga, dibiarkan jatuh lemas hingga melewati dagu.

"Nah, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Iya…, bagus…," jawab Tenma, sebisanya. "Tapi, sebenarnya… ada apa, sih? Kok, Tsurugi tiba-tiba…."

Di luar dugaan Tenma, Tsurugi sendiri yang menjawab. "Malam ini, aku mau ke festival musim panas, tapi tidak punya yukata. Sedangkan milik ibuku semuanya ada di kampung halaman, jadi aku tidak bisa meminjamnya."

"Festival musim panas? Yang benar?"

"Iya," balas Kyouko datar, berlawanan dengan mimik tak percaya Tenma. "Nggak boleh?"

"Bu-bukannya nggak boleh, sih... Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyouko memutar tubuhnya ke arah Aki, membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Merasa senang bisa membantu, Aki tersenyum dan segera merapikan yukata yang tadi dikenakan. Tentunya setelah menyuruh adik laki-lakinya keluar lebih dahulu.

"Tapi, apa Kyouko-chan bisa pasang semuanya sendiri di rumah? " Aki menyerahkan tas karton berisi satu stel yukata yang sudah terlipat rapi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malam ini ibu memang kerja, tapi Nii-san bisa membantu. Terima kasih, Aki-san. Secepatnya akan saya kembalikan."

"Tidak usah buru-buru, kok. Selamat bersenang-senang, ya?" Aki mengantar Kyouko hingga pintu pagar.

Tenma keluar rumah, kakinya menderap tergesa. "Tsurugi! Aku boleh ikut, nggak—"

"Tenma, jangan mengganggu!" tahan Aki pada bahunya. "Kyouko-chan sudah punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Dia tidak bilang dengan siapa, sih," mata Aki memancang punggung Kyouko hingga hilang di kelokan jalan. "Yang jelas, dia kelihatan semangat dan senang sekali saat bilang padaku kalau dia diajak pergi ke festival oleh orang itu. Entahlah, mungkin dia baru saja dapat pacar…"

"Pa-pacar? Tsurugi punya pacar?"

"Pokoknya, Tenma, kamu jangan mengganggu Kyouko-chan, ya? Juga, siapapun yang mengajaknya pergi itu," Aki mewanti-wanti. "Lagipula, kamu kan masih sakit. Ayo tidur lagi!"

.

.

.

"Yak, sudah selesai!"

Yuuichi memundurkan kursi roda, membiarkan bayangan Kyouko seorang yang terpantul di atas cermin.

"Begini sudah cukup, Nii-san?" tanya Kyouko ragu-ragu. Pada rambutnya masih tertinggal pengikat dan jepit rambut pinjaman dari Aki. Kecuali bedak tipis yang dipulaskan pada wajah putihnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari bayangan diri yang ia lihat pada cermin di rumah Tenma sore tadi.

"Iya, sudah cukup, kok. Gouenji-san juga, pasti akan menganggapmu manis."

Kyouko berbalik, memandang kakaknya bimbang. Yuuichi mengangsurkan sebuah tas tangan sebagai pelengkap.

"Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam, ya?" pesannya, mengantar Kyouko hingga pintu.

_Tuk, tuk, _Kyouko mengetuk-ngetuk ujung geta di kakinya ke lantai. Seperti menguji kenyamanannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pakai baju begini," gumamnya pelan. "Rasanya aneh…."

"Tapi, manis, kok," senyum sang kakak yang biasanya menenangkan, sekali ini tak berpengaruh banyak. "Nah, selamat bersenang-senang! Salam buat Gouenji-san, ya?"

Keluar dari halaman rumah, Kyouko menunggu sampai Yuuichi menutup pintu. Ada sedikit sesal di hatinya. Kakaknya juga pasti sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut. Jalan-jalan dengan sang idola, meski cuma ke festival kuil dekat rumah, siapa yang kuasa menolak? Tapi, Kyouko juga tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan yang mungkin cuma muncul sekali seumur hidup ini; dengan menemani kakaknya di rumah, menikmati keriuhan festival musim panas hanya dari suara kembang api yang terdengar di kejauhan. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi tradisi dua bersaudara Tsurugi sejak terjadinya kecelakaan itu.

Napas Kyouko terhembus cukup keras, ditingkahi suara ketukan geta di kakinya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, gadis itu mengangkat kepala. _Kalau tak salah, di sini…._

Didekatinya sebuah tiang jam di muka taman. Titik yang dijadikan lokasi pertemuan. Gugup Kyouko hilang sejenak. _Dia _belum datang, memberinya sedikit waktu guna membenahi penampilan sekaligus perasaannya.

Menyender pada tiang jam, Kyouko mengamati sekitar. Lampu-lampu jalanan terang, mengundang para serangga malam mengerumuni cahayanya. Tampak sekelompok gadis muda dengan warna-warni yukata, melintasi trotoar di seberangnya dengan derap geta dan canda tawa mereka, agaknya satu tujuan dengan Kyouko.

"Tsurugi Kyouko-san?"

Seperti pekikan tiba-tiba peluit kereta api, suara itu menyentak kepalanya berpaling ke asal suara. Cukup lama Kyouko tertegun, membiarkan si penegur tak mendapat respon hingga harus mengangkat alis.

"Anu…, bukan, ya?"

"Eh…," entah berapa banyak pelumas ludah yang dibutuhkan lidah Kyouko agar kembali bergerak. "I-iya. Saya Kyouko. Anda…."

"Gouenji Shuuya. Ah, pasti kau sudah menenalku, ya?"

Kyouko menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, dengan kepalanya yang seolah menjelma menjadi sebutir tomat.

"Sudah lama?"

"Ti-tidak. Saya juga baru sampai."

"Bagaimana? Berangkat sekarang?"

"I-iya… boleh…."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Namun, langkah Kyouko yang terlampau pendek, menyebabkan dirinya perlahan-lahan tertinggal. Kyouko tak mencoba menyusul. Dibiarkannya Gouenji berjalan sedikit di depan. Dengan begini, ia bisa memandangi sosok sang idola dengan leluasa.

Tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya kaus merah dan jins hitam, serta rambut sebahu yang diikat tunggal. Tapi pesona yang dipancarkannya memang luar biasa.

Kyouko menahan napas, ingin rasanya merangkul lengan yang terjuntai di sisi tubuh jangkung itu. Tapi Kyouko sadar diri. Baru sekali ini bertemu, tak pantas ia berbuat selancang itu.

Sebagai pelampiasan, digenggamnya tali tas di tangannya, erat.

.

.

.

Hati-hati, Yuuichi mengangkat dan mengayunkan tubuhnya berpindah ke sofa, menghadap televisi yang menyala. Maklumlah, bahan suede sofa yang lembut memang jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang kulit oscar kursi roda.

Baru sepuluh menit menikmati acara, suara bel pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuatnya terpaksa kembali.

"Sebentar…," Yuuichi mengayuh kursi roda mendekati pintu. Sedikit heran. Siapa datang malam-malam begini? Ibunya tidak mungkin membunyikan bel. Beliau selalu membawa kunci sendiri setiap bepergian. Kyouko tadi juga sudah diserahinya kunci. Lalu siapa?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab begitu pintu ia buka.

"Yuuka-san?"

"Selamat… malam," kata sang tamu, rikuh, tidak biasanya. "Apa… saya mengganggu?"

"Eh, tidak, kok! Mari, mari silakan masuk!"

Yuuka melepas alas kakinya, melangkah pelan mengekor tuan rumah. Duduk di ruang keluarga, sesaat dia bingung harus ngomong apa. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tas kain yang tampak menggembung, menarik perhatian Yuuichi.

"Itu…."

Yuuka menangkap arah matanya. "Oh, ini…," teringat akan sebagian dari tujuannya datang kemari. "Ini… oleh-oleh. Silakan!"

"Wah, terima kasih sekali! Aku dengar dari Rika-san, keluarga kalian kemarin berlibur ke Hawaii, ya? Bagaimana, apa liburannya menyenangkan?"

"Eh, iya…. Begitulah."

_Ohh,_ apa Yuuichi tahu kalau Yuuka sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati enaknya menghembuskan napas lega sejak telepon naas dari Rika tempo hari?

"Nah, Yuuka-san mau minum apa?"

"Ng…, kalau begitu…," tas kain yang masih dipangku Yuuichi memberi Yuuka ide. "Oh, iya. Di dalam tas itu, saya menaruh beberapa bungkus kopi kona. Kalau berkenan, biar saya seduhkan—"

"Ah, Yuuka-san kan tamu, biar aku saja…."

"Tidak apa, kok. Kemarin, di Hawaii saya diajari cara menyeduh kopi yang nikmat. Yuuichi-san di sini saja. Biar saya yang melakukan."

Yuuka terus berkeras, terpaksa Yuuichi mengiyakan. Dari ruang tengah, yang hanya disekat kaca sandblast dengan pantry, ia mengarahkan Yuuka mencari barang-barang yang diperlukannya.

Sementara Yuuka, ia bersikeras melakukan ini karena, jika ia tidak melakukan apapun, ia justru semakin gugup dan sulit bicara. Karenanya, saat di mana mereka tidak berhadap muka langsung, adalah kesempatan baik untuk menyusun apa yang ingin diutarakan. Lumayan berhasil. Percakapan selanjutnya mengalir cukup lancar, antara ia yang menjerang air dengan teko, dan Yuuichi yang berada di depan televisi.

"Yuuka-san!" sesuatu mengingatkan Yuuichi. "Aku… tak usah dibuatkan, ya?"

"Eh, kenapa? Yuuichi-san tidak suka kopi?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja, tadi sore aku sudah minum teh…dan aku memang tidak diperbolehkan terlalu banyak minum minuman yang mengandung kafein, karena…."

"Astaga! Maafkan saya! Saya lupa!"

Seketika Yuuka menyadari kecerobohannya. _Aduh, apa kata Ayah, dan dunia…? _Kalau seorang anak dokter seperti dia sampai lupa hal mendasar—yang orang biasa juga pada tahu, kalau kafein dapat merangsang produksi urin lebih banyak. Memang, bukan masalah bagi orang normal, tapi bagi penderita paraplegia yang sulit mengendalikan buang airnya, hal ini bisa merepotkan.

Apalagi…, _ya ampun…, _Kona '_kan_ jenis kopi dengan kandungan kafein yang lumayan tinggi.

Memang benar kata orang. Cinta unik, namun berbahaya. Baru satu kali merasakannya, Yuuka sudah kehilangan identitas diri sebagai seorang yang hati-hati. Untung Yuuichi sempat mengingatkannya. Jika sampai terjadi _kecelakaan…_, Yuuka merona. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan fantasinya.

"Di lemari samping kulkas, ada kopi bebas kafein yang biasa aku minum. Yuuka-san bisa buatkan aku itu, kalau mau."

"Oh… iya, baiklah," jawab Yuuka, suaranya gelagapan."Akan saya buatkan."

Tak lama, Yuuka keluar dengan dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan. Lewat perbedaan aromanya, orang awam pun bisa mengenali, cangkir mana yang membawa kopi unggulan.

Yuuka menyusun cangkir di atas meja, lalu duduk mengisi salah satu ujung sofa.

"Maaf, padahal Yuuka-san sudah repot-repot membawakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa meminumnya."

Yuuka buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, saya yang harusnya minta maaf. Harusnya saya tahu kalau—"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Wajar, kok, kalau Yuuka-san tidak tahu…."

"Tidak, saya yang salah. Sebenarnya saya tahu, tapi tadi lupa, karena…."

Terputus sesaat. _Hayo, karena apa?_ batin Yuuka seperti menagih lanjutannya.

"Kopinya wangi sekali, ya?"

Aroma kona yang begitu nakal menyentil hidung, mengilhami Yuuichi agar mengganti topik. Kalau pembicaraan tadi diteruskan, mereka berdua hanya akan saling menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dan tentunya akan membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Eh, iya, ya." Yuuka menunduk, memandang cangkir di depannya.

"Yuuka-san suka kopi?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi kadang, kalau ayah dan kakak minum kopi, saya suka ikutan."

"Ah, Gouenji-san suka kopi, ya?"

Yuuka mencelus.

"Iya…."

Popularitas dan pesona kakaknya memang bak pedang bermata dua. Kebanggaan di satu sisi. Tapi juga rasa iri di sisi lain.

Ditilik dari sikapnya, sepertinya Yuuichi tidak menganggap serius kata-kata Rika kemarin. _Mungkin_.

Apa perlu ditanyakan? Tapi jika benar—kalau Yuuichi tidak menganggapnya serius—haruskah ia bersyukur? Atau menyayangkannya? Jujur, Yuuka tidak tahu.

"Kalau cuma kopi, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Oh, ya, lemon cake buatan Kyouko kemarin masih ada di kulkas. Sebentar, ya?"

Tanpa sempat dicegah, Yuuichi sudah berpindah ke kursi rodanya, masuk ke dapur. Yuuka segera mengikuti. Membantunya mengisi dua piring kecil dengan potongan berbentuk prisma kuning tebal di atasnya.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, dan mencicipi potongan pertama. Komentar yang keluar dari mulut Yuuka, "Ini… Kyouko-chan yang bikin?"

Terbayang lagi sosok kelaki-lakian itu dibenaknya, tak menyangka anak itu bisa membuat kue seenak ini.

"Yaah, sebagian besarnya dibantu ibuku, sih." Yuuichi tertawa. "Cake ini memakai susu dan margarin dari kedelai, jadi tidak akan bikin sembelit, lalu—" Yuuichi terhenti sebentar. Seperti salah tingkah.

_Aduh, masa' ngomongin masalah _pembuangan_ dengan anak perempuan?_

"Tidak apa, saya tahu," potong Yuuka buru-buru. "Ayah saya dokter, jadi saya lumayan mengerti masalah yang dihadapi Yuuichi-san."

"Ah, jadi begitu?" Tapi, tetap saja, Yuuichi merasa tidak enak. Dia segera mengganti topik. "Ng…, Ibu memang cukup rewel kalau menyangkut menu makananku. Membatasi lemak jenuh, kalori, garam. Dan lebih banyak mengonsumsi serat, air, vitamin…. "

"Yuuichi-san beruntung, punya ibu yang begitu perhatian."

"Iya," suara Yuuichi kembali semangat, "dan Kyouko juga sering mengingatkanku kalau aku mulai rakus. Aku juga dilarang jajan sembarangan. Apalagi burger atau sejenisnya. Kyouko sendiri juga ikut menolak bila disuguhi fastfood. Padahal dulu, itu salah satu kesukaannya."

Tanpa sadar, Yuuka ikut tersenyum. "Kyouko-chan anak baik, ya?"

"Karena ada ibu dan Kyouko, aku tidak pernah merasa kurang. Mereka seperti pengganti dua kakiku yang hilang."

Senyum Yuuichi mengembang. Sebaliknya, senyum Yuuka justru lenyap. Berganti menjadi wajah yang menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di sana.

"Kata Kyouko, yang meminta Gouenji-san menelepon kemari itu, Yuuka-san, kan? Terima kasih, ya. Anak itu senang sekali."

"Ah, tidak…."

"Tapi, mungkin gara-gara itu, ya, juga dia mulai coba hal-hal aneh, seperti buat kue dan pakai yukata untuk ke festival. Manis, sih. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Kyouko yang biasanya…"

Yuuichi bergerak membenahi piring kue yang sudah kosong, memangkunya di atas paha, dan mulai mengayuh menuju dapur.

Sementara Yuuka masih tergugu di tempatnya. _Hebat_, batinnya. Senyum Yuuichi tadi sukses merontokkan semua rencana yang sudah ia susun, guna meluruskan salah paham yang sudah disetir Rika. Walau sepertinya Yuuichi tidak menganggap itu serius, bagaimanapun dia harus minta maaf.

"Oh, ya Yuuka-san," suara Yuuichi terdengar dari balik sekat dapur. "Soal pembicaraanku dengan Rika-san tempo hari…."

.

(bersambung)

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

Telat banget nih updatenya... gomen, ya, semuanya (_._)

Sebenarnya, selesai menulis bab ini, saya mengecek halamannya. Ternyata semuanya jadi 24 halaman. o.O . Jadi, ya.., daripada kepanjangan dan bikin eneg, saya putuskan untuk membaginya jadi dua bab. ^^v

Yooshh~

Bab selanjutnya~~ Doozo~ ^^


	4. Empat

**Natsu-Koi**

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5

**Warning:**Crack Pair(s), AU, gaje, rusak, abal, kemungkinan typo, memuat korban genderbend

.

* * *

.

Begitu melewati gapura kuil, yang menyambut pengunjung adalah gemerlap lampion warna-warni. Menggelantung pada tali-tali yang membentang di atas kepala. Bersama suara tabuhan taiko, menegaskan suasana ramai festival musim panas.

Berbagai macam stan makanan berjajar. Mulai dari yang berlumur coklat seperti choco-banana, hingga yang berlumur saus macam takoyaki.

Kyouko mengerjap-ngerjap, lidaknya berdecak-decak, setelah satu gumpal masakan gurita itu melewati kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?"

"Bu-bukan, bukan begitu…. Cuma, karena sudah lama tidak makan ini, saya sampai lupa rasanya. Ternyata enak sekali…."

"Kalau mau, kau bisa pesan lagi. Aku yang bayarkan."

"Ti-tidak perlu," Kyouko menunjukan sisa lima bulatan berlumur saus merah di tangannya. "Ini juga sudah cukup."

"Baiklah," Shuuya menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, aku saja…," ia beranjak menghampiri satu stan permen apel.

Suapan Kyouko terhenti di udara. _Aku nggak tahu, Gouenji-san suka yang manis-manis…_

Usai puas mencicipi berbagai jajan, mereka mulai menjelajah masuk. Menyambangi deretan stan permainan.

"Mau coba yang mana?"

Kyouko menatap berkeliling. Stan menembak, sepertinya seru. Tapi hadiahnya kurang mengesankan baginya. Stan menangkap ikan agaknya lebih menarik, tapi …

"Akh!" seorang anak menjerit kesal. Ikan mas incarannya menghentak keluar, sekaligus merobek jaring kertas yang dia pegang. Si pemilik stan senyum-senyum, menawari anak itu untuk mencoba sekali lagi, yang dibalas dengan dengusan keras, meski tangan si anak kemudian menerima jaring berikutnya.

"Mau coba itu?"

Kyouko menggeleng. "Sepertinya susah."

"Mau kutangkapkan untukmu?"

Kyouko kaget, "Ja-jangan. Tidak perlu…, lagi pula di rumah tidak ada akuarium untuk memeliharanya."

"Bagaimana kalau stan menembak, Gouenji-kun?"

Satu tepukan mampir di bahu Shuuya, yang menoleh, dan kemudian memasang mimik terkejut begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya.

"Hm, berani juga kamu, ya…," komentar orang itu. Matanya jahil saat menyadari keberadaan Kyouko. "Baru ditinggal setahun, sudah dapat gandengan baru. Tapi, manis juga, sih…."

Kyouko menatap balik pemuda berambut panjang yang tampak sebaya dengan Gouenji-san itu, dengan sorot mata familiar, setengah bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan," Shuuya menjawab tenang. "Dia cuma penggemarku, kok. Jangan tuduh macam-macam," Shuuya beralih pada gadis di sampingnya, "Kyouko, kenalkan…. Dia Fudou Akiko, alias Fudou Akio yang—sebenarnya—juga pernah bermain dalam tim Inazuma Ja—"

"Fudou-san yang itu!?" Kyouko tak tahan untuk tidak terbelalak. _Pantas ia merasa pernah mengenalnya_

Fudou Akiko. Tidak banyak yang mengenal namanya. Tapi kenekatan gadis itu dulu—membotaki kepala, menjelmakan diri menjadi _Fudou Akio_, agar bisa bergabung dengan tim sepak bola nasional—sedikit banyak memengaruhi Kyouko hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

_Ah,_ _bukan_ _sekarang_…, teringat akan busana yang sedang ia kenakan, Kyouko terpaksa meralat. _Tapi dulu…._

"Kau mengenalku?" air muka Akiko takjub. "Padahal aku jarang main, lho, saat di timnas. Yah…, _forever benched_ lah, istilahnya…"

Kyouko tampak tak peduli, "Tapi, satu kali saat Anda masuk, alur permainan tim langsung berubah. Saya tidak pernah lupa pertandingan itu, saya bahkan punya rekamannya. Permainan Anda sungguh hebat."

"Wow," Shuuya terkesan. "Penggemar pertamamu, ya, Akiko…?"

"Cerewet…," bibir Akiko mencebik. Namun sesaat kemudian, keduanya tertawa. Larut dalam cerita satu sama lain, melupakan keberadaan Kyouko sejenak. Tapi Kyouko tak keberatan. Dari obrolan dua pemain idolanya itu, ia bisa mendapat banyak informasi, seperti Fudou-san yang ternyata baru pulang dari Singapura, setelah satu tahun membimbing tim sepak bola wanita di sana.

"Namamu tadi, Kyouko, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Akiko menoleh ke kanan, menegurnya. Kyouko kaget, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Tsurugi Kyouko."

"Nah, Kyouko-san, mau coba stan menembak? Tadi aku coba. Seru, lho?" Akiko menunjukan kotak karton berisi hadiahnya.

"Boneka? Bukannya kamu tidak suka begituan?" Shuuya bertanya heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Akiko mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya aku mengincar hadiah enam kaleng CocaCola, tapi malah meleset dan dihadiahi boneka Hello Kitty ini."

"Oh, jadi kamu bermaksud membujuk Kyouko mencobanya agar memenangkan CocaCola itu untukmu?"

Akiko tertawa, menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari. "Gouenji-kun langsung bisa menebak, ya?"

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Kyouko sudah berdiri di depan stan menembak. Mengangkat senapan, dan DOR!

Akiko dan Shuuya menoleh. Sekejap kemudian, gadis itu kembali, bersama hadiah yang diinginkan Akiko.

"He? Satu kali langsung kena? Hebat!" pujinya, takjub sekaligus girang. "Seandainya Kyouko-san main sepak bola, bisa jadi penembak yang baik, nih."

"Sebenarnya," ucap Kyouko pelan. "saya memang ikut klub sepak bola di sekolah…."

"Oh, ya?" Baik Akiko maupun Shuuya sama-sama membulatkan mata.

"Kenapa kamu tidak cerita soal itu?"

"Ma-maaf…, saya lupa…," Kyouko membungkuk sedikit ke arah Shuuya yang buru-buru mengibaskan tangan, menyuruhnya tegak lagi.

"Ah, tidak perlu minta maaf."

Malam makin tinggi, kuil main sesak.

Satu kali, Kyouko terdorong ke depan. Ke kedua tangan Shuuya yang tangkas menangkapnya, menjauhkannya dari gerombolan tubuh besar yang lalu lalang.

Kyouko tak berlama-lama menikmati posisinya. Aroma aftershave sang idola lebih dulu menyadarkannya.

"Ma-maaf!" kali kedua Kyouko mengucapkan kata itu. Bedanya, kali ini bernada kaget diiringi gerak refleks mundur.

"Ayo sini!" Akiko berjalan mendahului, menyela kerumunan. "Aku tahu tempat yang pasti tidak banyak orang."

"Di mana?"

"Di tepi rawa, yang tak jauh dari kuil ini," Akiko melempar cengiran ke belakang.

"Rawa?" Shuuya dan Kyouko bertukar pandang, bingung. "Tapi itu kan sudah keluar dari area festival?"

"Tak banyak yang tahu kalau di sana adalah titik yang paling bagus untuk melihat kembang api. Selain itu, sambil menontonnya, kita bisa sambil menikmati hadiah ini, kan?" katanya, merujuk pada CocaCola yang tadi dia ambil alih dari tangan Kyouko.

Shuuya dan Kyouko kembali berpandangan, meski akhrnya mereka tetap mengikuti langkah lebar Akiko.

.

.

.

"Soal pembicaraanku dengan Rika-san tempo hari—"

"Maaf," Yuuka berdiri. "Boleh pinjam toiletnya sebentar?"

Meski sempat heran karena permintaan izin yang begitu tiba-tiba, Yuuichi mengiyakan. _Mungkin karena kopi tadi kali ya…._

"Silakan. Toiletnya ada ujung lorong," katanya mengarahkan, tanpa beranjak dari dapur.

Mula-mula, hanya bermaksud kabur sebentar. Tapi begitu tiba di dalam, ternyata lumayan banyak _isi_ yang harus dikeluarkannya. Cukup lama Yuuka di toilet. Selain urusan umum, ia juga mencipratkan sedikit air ke muka. Berharap bisa menghilangkan jejak gugup dalam ekspresinya.

Sebelum beranjak, sempat ia mengamati keseluruhan kondisi toilet itu. Tampak beberapa palang pengangga menempel di dindingnya.

_Keluarga yang mendukung…. Yuuichi-san benar-benar beruntung._

Setelah merasa siap, Yuuka keluar. Dengan langkah seteratur mungkin kala melewati lorong.

_Bruk! _Satu bunyi aneh dari ruang tengah.

Tersentak, ketukan langkah Yuuka seketika berubah. Berburu dan menghentak cepat.

Sebuah kursi roda teranggur di dekat sofa. Agak jauh di depannya, satu tubuh tergeletak di atas lantai.

Bergegas Yuuka menghampiri, bermaksud memapah. Namun di luar dugaan, Yuuichi malah menepisnya.

"Jangan!"

Tangan Yuuka urung menyentuh. Matanya mengerjap bingung, bercampur dengan kecemasan yang hadir lebih dulu.

_Yuuichi-san … marah…?_

"Ah, maaf…." Yuuichi mengangkat kepala. "Tadi… nggak sengaja aku jatuh dari kursi roda. Kakiku kejang saat mau pindah ke sofa."

"Oh…" desah Yuuka, sedikit lega. Senyum yang tersungging di sana seketika menghapus prasangkanya. "Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa…?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru kalau aku berpindah sekarang, malah bahaya. Salah-salah, kita berdua malah terbanting. Lihat...," Yuuichi mengarahkan dagu ke kakinya yang bergetar tak keruan. "Tapi, jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi juga reda, kok."

BLAM!

Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara mengagetkan. Kali ini dari luar, agak jauh. Tanpa berdiri, Yuuka berpaling ke arah jendela.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, kembang api…."

"Kembang api?"

Kemudian, suara yang sama menyusul. Menciptakan rentetan bunyi letusan yang menyentak silih berganti.

"Kalau mau melihatnya, Yuuka-san bisa naik ke atas. Dari balkon lantai dua mungkin kelihatan…."

"Yuuichi-san sendiri?"

"Ah, aku kan tidak bisa naik tangga. Lagipula, mendengarkan suaranya saja sudah cukup, kok."

"Kalau begitu, saya juga tidak usah," Yuuka yang sedianya hendak bangkit, kembali melipat kaki.

"Lho, tapi…"

"Kalau saya pergi, siapa yang nanti bantu Yuuichi-san berdiri? Saya akan tunggu sampai kejangnya hilang."

Yuuichi mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi… tidak perlu begitu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali ini saja, biarkan saya membantu."

"Tapi kan…."

Yuuka mengulurkan tangan. Meraba tungkai Yuuichi yang terasa kencang akibat kejang. Dengan begini, ia harap pemuda itu mengerti kalau dia memang serius ingin membantu.

Yuuichi tahu persis bahwa otot-otot di kakinya memang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Jadi, pastilah gerakan menghentak saat Yuuka menyentuhnya tadi sama sekali berada di luar kendalinya.

_Tapi…, _kenapa debar jantungnya juga ikut menghentak-hentak?

"A-anu, Yuuka-san…?"

Entah cuma perasaan saja, atau wajah Yuuka memang mulai mendekat? Dimundurkannya kepala, demi mengembalikan jarak mereka hingga kembali seperti semula.

Namun, gerakan itu malah membuat lengan yang ia andalkan sebagai penopang posisi tegaknya goyah. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga kedua lengan itu tertekuk, mengirim tubuh Yuuichi telentang ke atas lantai.

Nyaris telentang, tepatnya. Karena saat itu pula satu lengan milik Yuuka menangkap bahunya lewat bawah leher. Menahan punggungnya sebelum sempat menyentuh bulu-bulu karpet.

Tatapan saling bertumpang. Embusan napas bersinggungan.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terpana. Hanya rentetan bunyi letusan kembang api di kejauhan yang mengisi senyap.

Satu suara kuyu mengucap salam. Namun langsung terputus, begitu melihat posisi dua orang yang berada di ruang tengah.

Yuuka menoleh, dan nyaris menjatuhkan Yuuichi saking gugupnya.

Yuuichi sendiri menengadah dari atas lantai. Mencoba tersenyum guna menyembunyikan debar-debar jantungnya.

"Ah…, selamat datang, Ibu…"

.

.

.

Bertiga—Shuuya, Kyouko dan Akiko—duduk berderet di atas pagar rendah yang membatasi bentangan jalan dengan daerah rawa. Akiko mulai mengedarkan kaleng minuman, yang langsung diteguk oleh Shuuya dan Akiko masing-masing separuh. Kyouko membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan minuman yang sebenarnya merupakan pantangan keras bagi kakaknya itu.

Di seberang rawa, tampak kotak-kotak cahaya dari jendela beberapa rumah. Sebagian berjajar, sebagian lagi terpencar.

Tak lama, satu bunyi yang khas membuat tiga pasang mata itu mendongak.

Shuuuu~, BLAM!

Percik itu merekah, membentuk kelopak besar bunga teratai.

Disusul bentuk-bentuk lainnya.

BLAM!

_Bunga botan,_ gumam Shuuya.

BLAM!

_Bunga kiku, _bisik Kyouko.

BLAM!

_Aku tak tahu nama bunga, _desis Akiko.

Sekalipun begitu, kesenangannya menikmati ragam kembang cahaya itu tetap tak terganggu. Begitupun Shuuya dan Kyouko. Mereka tidak berpaling sejak dimulainya kembang api pertama.

Bahkan, saat bagian bawah kimono Kyouko tersingkap karena posisi duduk yang kurang tepat_,_ tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Kembang api terakhir usai. Shuuya melemaskan leher ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan … menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya harus memalingkan muka.

Suara cekikik dan arah mata Akiko menjawab keheranan Kyouko. Seketika, wajah putih itu jadi semerah saus takoyaki yang tadi ia makan.

"Ma-maaf!" Serabutan, Kyouko menutupi betis telanjangnya. "Maafkan saya!"

"Kyouko-san…," Akiko setengah menahan tawa setengah kasihan, "bisa tolong buangkan kaleng-kaleng ini? Aku malas bangkit, nih."

"Eh, i-iya! Baik!"

Tergopoh, Kyouko turun dari pagar. Ia celingukan sekilas, namun tak terlihat kotak atau tong yang bertuliskan tempat sampah. Terpaksa dia berjalan agak jauh, menyusuri lenggangnya jalan raya tepi rawa. Beberapa kali ia menengok, memastikan dirinya tidak terpisah terlalu jauh dari posisi Shuuya dan Akiko.

Sepuluh meter setelah berbelok sekali, Kyouko menemukan apa yang dia cari, dan segera mengelontor tiga kaleng kosong dalam pelukannya.

Setelah itu, ia pun berbalik untuk kembali. Tapi di ujung perempatan, langkahnya berhenti. Teringat kejadian memalukan sesaat sebelum ia pergi tadi, membuatnya terjongkok di tengah jalan. Dengan kedua tangan memegang kepala, dan kedua lutut menutupi merahnya wajah.

_Dasar ceroboh! Bodoh! Memalukan! _rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Seekor kucing lewat dengan santainya. Tampak sama sekali tak ambil pusing pada sosok beryukata yang sibuk mendumal itu.

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama….

Shuuya mengibaskan tangan, mencoba menangkis asap yang berasal dari sampingnya. "Kukira kamu sudah berhenti merokok."

Akiko tak menjawab. Mulutnya sibuk menghembuskan sisa bola-bola putih.

"Sudah kukatakan, merokok itu tidak baik. Apalagi buat perempuan."

"Aku tahu…," jari tengah dan telunjuk Akiko kembali ke depan mulut. Menyesap rokok lebih lama. "Ini cuma sesekali, kok. Tidak sering."

Shuuya melompat turun dari pagar yang didudukinya.

"Mau pulang?" Akiko bertanya, tanpa memalingkan wajah. "Kembang api berikutnya masih ada, lho…"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Lagipula, Kyouko belum kembali," Shuuya melongokkan kepala ke ujung jalan.

"Kamu… suka sama anak itu?"

"Siapa? Kyouko?"

Akiko tidak mengiyakan. Membiarkan Shuuya sendiri yang menjawabnya

"Kan sudah kukatakan, dia cuma penggemar. Lagipula, dia baru kelas satu SMP."

Pernyataan itu membuat Akiko menoleh. "Kelas satu SMP? Yang benar? Kukira dia anak SMA…."

"Adikku yang memintaku berkenalan dengannya. Kebetulan Yuuichi, kakaknya Kyouko, adalah kenalan Yuuka."

"Oh, jadi karena Yuuka…." Akiko kembali meluruskan tatapannya ke seberang rawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama juga tidak ketemu adikmu itu. Dia sehat?"

"Begitulah…," suara Shuuya ragu. "Tapi, sepertinya belakangan, Yuuka jadi sedikit pendiam."

"Ah, paling soal pacar. Waktu seumur mereka, kita dulu juga begitu.".

"Yuuka tidak punya pacar, Fudou," tekan Shuuya. "Dia bahkan belum pernah tertarik sama laki-laki."

"Oh, ya?" Akiko mematikan rokoknya. Bermaksud menyalakan yang kedua. Tapi, Shuuya keburu merebut pematik, membuat Akiko memberengut kesal.

"Memangnya kamu tidak pernah membujuknya, atau mengenalkannya dengan siapa… gitu?"

Shuuya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Lagipula dia kan sudah besar. Bukan gadis kecil lagi."

Sesuatu mengingatkan Akiko. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakaknya Kyouko itu? Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Yuuichi?" Shuuya tertegun. "…Jadi ... pacar Yuuka, maksudmu?"

"Boleh juga, kan?"

Shuuya menengadah. Fudou mengikuti. Kembalinya kembang api yang bermekaran, menarik perhatian mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawab Shuuya, setelah melewatkan beberapa suara letusan. "Karena kakaknya Kyouko itu…."

Akiko mendengarkan paparan rekan setimnya itu dengan seksama.

"Cacat?" ulangnya.

"Difabel," ralat Shuuya, menghaluskan istilah. "_Different Ability_. Kemampuan yang berbeda."

"Susah ah, nyebutnya," balas Akiko sekenanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada larangan di keluargamu untuk memacari orang cacat? Padahal ayahmu saja mengizinkanmu bertunangan dengan gadis yang pernah botak sepertiku. Walau dengan sedikit usaha, sih."

_Sedikit usaha, katanya? _Shuuya tersenyum tipis. Hampir terlupa, bagaimana gigihnya Fudou muda mengejar-ngejar dirinya, sekaligus menembus rintangan yang dibentangkan keluarga Gouenji. _Mau jadi apa kamu, mengencani gadis botak?! _sentak sang ayah, dulu.

_Yah, _itu masa lalu. Kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi, kurasa tidak mungkin Yuuka bisa secepat itu suka sama seseorang. Mereka juga baru kenalan awal libur musim panas ini."

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

Shuuya terpaksa kembali bertutur agak panjang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang, sekitar lima meter dari tempat dua insan itu duduk, satu sosok tinggi dan putih berdiri mematung, Kyouko.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka sedang membicarakan kakaknya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar sama sekali soal pembicaraan itu.

Karena, seperti ada yang melemparkan kembang api siap ledak ke arahnya, telinganya seakan menuli. Sejak menangkap kata 'bertunangan' meluncur dari bibir Akiko.

.

.

.

"Ooh…." sang ibu menarik napas panjang, seusai Yuuichi menceritakan duduk perkaranya. Wanita itu berpaling pada Yuuka. Yang masih diam berdiri di tempat _insiden _tadi, sementara Yuuichi sudah berhasil dipindah ke atas sofa.

Dipandang sedemikian rupa, Yuuka tertunduk rikuh. "Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa. Justru bibi harus berterima kasih, kamu sudah membantu Yuuichi. Terima kasih, ya, Yuuka-san…."

"Ah, tidak…."

Yuuka mengangkat kepala. Napasnya langsung terhembus lega manakala melihat mimik Nyonya Tsurugi memang seramah nada bicaranya. Padahal ia sempat mengira, beliau akan menelepon polisi, melapor kalau ada gadis pink aneh yang bermaksud melecehkan anak lelakinya.

Suasana santai pun segera terjalin.

"Jadi, Yuuka-san ini adiknya Gouenji Shuuya itu?"

Yuuka mengangguk membenarkan.

"Wah," Nyonya Tsurugi berdecak kagum. "Kedua anakku sangat mengidolakan kakakmu, lho…"

Setelah mengobrol beberapa lama, Yuuka memutuskan undur diri. Yuuichi sedang di dapur. Jadi, Nyonya Tsurugi menawarkan untuk mengantarkan sampai pintu pagar.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya, Yuuka-san."

"Itu bukan hal besar, kok, Tsurugi-san," elak Yuuka. Merasa canggung menerima begitu banyak ucapan terima kasih, meski ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Yuuichi-san juga sudah banyak membantu saya di tempat kursus kemarin."

"Begitu, ya?"

Keduanya melangkah ringan melintasi halaman. Di depan pintu pagar, Yuuka sekali lagi membungkuk pamit, sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Yuuka-san!"

"Ya?" Yuuka menoleh, urung melangkah.

"Maaf, mungkin ini permintaan yang aneh, tapi…" Wanita itu membuat jeda sejenak, seperti mengatur susunan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. "Tolong, jangan dekati Yuuichi lagi."

.

.

.

(Bersambung)

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

Nah lho?

Lagi-lagi, saya bikin cerita masalah _pembuangannya_ Nii-san… Tapi, karena nggak tega bikin dia mengompol, saya bikin jatuh aja, deh! (Ya, sama aja, dudul…=.='')

Crack fair dan gend bendnya nambah lagi, deh. GouFudou. dengan Si Fudou jadi cewek… eh.. Akiko. XD. Habis, pertama kali liat TYLnya Fudou di movie…, wau, si Fudou pake sampo apaan, sampai rambutnya jadi lebat panjang gitu? Tapi cantik, sih.

Terus, melihat dia bertiga sama Gouenji dan Tsurugi tadi, wkwk, jadi kayak keluarga aja. Gouenji + Fudou = Tsurugi

Ingat, kan, Tsurugi di episode awal, tingkahnya kayak si Fudou. Tapi setelah insaf(?) malah jadi kalem kayak Gouenji. Ungg, padahal saya kangen lho, sama Tsurugi yang rada Fudou-ish itu. Tsun-tsun nya itu loh, ga nahann! hashshsh

Ah, jadi ngaco, deh… oke sampai sini dulu, ya?

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau usul, nggak, soal nama ibunya Tsurugi? Terus terang, repot menulisnya sebagai Nyonya Tsurugi melulu XD


	5. Lima

.

Keesokan sorenya, Tsurugi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Tenma dengan sebuah tas karton di tangan.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Aki-san. Terima kasih atas yukata-nya."

Tenma memiringkan kepala sebentar, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan."

Tampak Tsurugi sudah kembali seperti semula, dengan kaus hitam, celana selutut serta sepatu sandal. Rambut halus ikal itu kembali ditegakkan, lengkap dengan aksen buntut yang biasa.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang."

"Lho? Tidak mampir dulu?" tahan Tenma. "Aki-nee memang lagi pergi belanja. Tapi sebentar lagi pulang, kok. Sambil menunggu, akan kubuatkan teh."

"Tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan. Sampaikan saja salamku buat Aki-san. Sampai nanti," Tsurugi berbalik. Tapi menjelang pintu pagar, langkahnya terhenti. "Oh, ya. Flu-mu sudah sembuh?"

"Oh? Yah, sudah lumayan baik."

"Begitu? Baguslah…." gumamnya pelan, lalu menghilang di balik pagar.

_Kenapa lagi dia? Kayaknya kok, murung sekali…_. Padahal tadi Tenma pikir Tsurugi sudah waras. Tidak coba-coba jadi cewek lagi. _Eh, tapi dia memang cewek, sih…_

Tuh, saking tidak femininnya Kyouko hingga Tenma kadang lupa kalau Kyouko itu perempuan.

Tapi, setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana wujud Tsurugi Kyouko kemarin, telah menyadarkan Tenma kalau sebenarnya teman sejak kecilnya itu… lumayan manis…

Ah, tidak. Dari awal mereka berkenalan, Tenma sudah menganggap Kyouko kecil sebagai sosok yang manis. Hanya saja, semenjak banyak hal yang berubah, sosok manis itu pun perlahan terlupakan olehnya. Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan (dipaksa) memanggil Kyouko sebagai 'Tsurugi', dan Tenma tidak mengira akan dipertemukan kembali dengan sosok 'Kyouko-chan yang manis' lagi.

"_Mungkin, dia punya pacar…"_ Dugaan Aki-nee tempo hari, membuat Tenma tersentak.

_Jangan-jangan, memang benar Tsurugi punya pacar, dan lagi bertengkar dengan pacarnya itu? Tapi… dia tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya pacar?_

Memang, hubungan Kyouko dan Tenma sudah tidak sedekat saat SD dulu. Meski satu sekolah, mereka tidak sekelas. Sehingga kebersamaan mereka hanya terbatas pada kegiatan klub saja. Itu pun tidak seberapa sering. Terutama sejak Kyouko terpilih menjadi anggota tim inti, ace striker pula. Sementara Tenma sendiri masih tertahan di tim dua. Membuat jarak yang tercipta menjadi semakin ebar.

Makanya, sebenarnya sih, tidak aneh kalau Tsurugi tidak cerita. Ya, buat apa? Ia toh bukan siapa-siapanya Tsurugi. Apalagi, kalau mengingat dia itu cewek, bakalan aneh kalau dia cerita soal begitu pada teman cowoknya.

Yah, itu memang bukan masalah kini membuat Tenma penasaran, adalah siapa yang cowok sial yang terpilih jadi pacar Tsurugi itu.

_Jadi penasaran…_

.

.

* * *

**Natsu-Koi**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5

**Warning:**Crack Pair(s), AU, gaje, rusak, abal, kemungkinan typo, memuat korban genderbend

**Pairs: **YuuYuu, GouFu, TenKyou

* * *

.

.

Duduk sendiri di bangku teras menghadap halaman belakang, Yuuka membiarkan gelas jus apel di meja di sisinya mengembun tak tersentuh. Fuku-san yang menaruhnya lima menit lalu, menatap heran diam-diam. Tapi wanita paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Biasanya kalau memang ada masalah, Yuuka akan bercerita sendiri, jika bersedia.

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian Fuku-san.

Perlahan, Yuuka menaruh sedotan di gelas itu ke ujung bibir, tapi tidak meminumnya. Hanya menyeruput sedikit, lantas menaruhnya kembali.

"Hai, lama tidak ketemu," sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Yuuka menoleh.

"Eh, Akiko-san? Kapan pulang ke Jepang?"

Dibenahinya bantalan di kursi sampingnya, mempersilakan calon iparnya itu duduk.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Kakakmu tidak cerita, ya? Kami ketemu kemarin di festival kuil," Akiko menjawab. Fuku-san datang menawarkan minum.

"Air putih saja," katanya. "Tapi yang banyak, ya?"

Fuku-san mengangguk, dan berlalu.

"Akiko-san mencari Onii-chan, ya?" tanya Yuuka tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia, sih, sejak pagi tadi tidak ada di rumah. Ada kesibukan, katanya."

"Iya, aku tahu, kok, dia tidak ada di rumah." Akiko kalem. "Tidak mesti harus untuk bertemu dia saja kan, aku mampir ke sini? Sekalian aku juga mau ngobrol sesekali dengan Yuuka-san. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu? Ada masalah?"

Yuuka melirik ke kaca jendela gelap. _Masa' sih, mukanya kusut?_

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Yuuka sembari berpaling, Tangannya kembali meraih jus apel, kali ini meminumnya dengan serius.

Fuku-san kembali dengan segelas air putih untuk Akiko, lengkap dengan tekonya. Dan dalam sekejap langsung tandas setengah.

"Katanya kemarin Akiko-san ketemu Onii-chan di festival kuil, ya? Ngobrol apa aja?" Yuuka balik tanya.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial. Padahal hampir setahun tidak ketemu, tapi sambutan dia biasa saja. Yah, Shuuya-kun memang begitu, sih," Akiko menggaruk dagunya. "Tapi, kemarin ada seorang anak perempuan bersama dia. Manis juga. Awalnya kukira Shuuya-kun punya simpanan. Tapi ternyata cuma penggemar." Akiko mengangkat bahu, kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka, kalau Shuuya-kun selingkuh…"

_Lho, kok?_

Tapi Yuuka yang sedikit banyak sudah mengenal watak calon kakak iparnya itu, sudah tidak heran lagi.

"Oh, soal Kyouko-chan, ya?"

"Ya, ya! Kyouko-san! Dia manis, ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak semanis dia ternyata juga main sepakbola di klub sekolahnya. Apalagi, dia bilang dia penggemarku."

"Huh, geer," cibir Yuuka. "Ng? Tunggu. Tadinya kukira dia penggemar Onii-chan?"

"Memang begitu, kok. Kalau suka Inazuma Japan, sudah pasti bakal suka dengan kakakmu, kan?"

Yuuka terdiam di sini, "… Iya, ya…."

Akiko menatap Yuuka. "Kenapa? Kok kayaknya kesal? Jangan-jangan, pacarmu juga penggemar Shuuya-kun, ya? Makanya cemburu?"

Berondongan pertanyaan yang membuat Yuuka berdetak.

Tapi kemudian, Akiko teringat. "Oh iya. Yuuka-san belum punya pacar kan ya?"

Kali ini bukan cuma menggetarkan jantung, tapi juga menohok ulu hati.

"Eh, tapi kata Shuuya-kun kamu kenal sama kakaknya Kyouko-san? Pacarmu? Atau gebetan?"

Yuuka lalu menjawab apa adanya, "Bukan apa-apa. Dia cuma guruku pas kelas kerajinan tangan musim panas kemarin."

"Oh, ya? Guru? Hebat, dong. Bukannya dia cacat, ya? Shuuya-kun bilangnya begitu, sih…."

_Ya ampun. Onii-chan cerita apa saja sih, sama orang ini kemarin...? _

_Benar-benar…, _Yuuka mendengus yang 'ngobrol biasa saja', coba? Membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya—terutama masalah pribadi, macam pacar—jelas bukan obrolan yang biasa.

"Cacat apa, sih, kalau boleh tau?"

_Yah. Setidaknya, ada juga yang dia tidak tahu…._

"Nggak bisa jalan. Cuma itu, sih. Lainnya, normal, kok."

"Oh, paraplegia?"

Yuuka menoleh heran. "Tumben, pakai bahasa intelek…?"

Akiko memasang muka pura-pura tersinggung, "Memangnya aneh? Bergaul dengan anak dokter kan, lumayan menambah wawasan?"

_Lagi-lagi informasi dari Onii-chan…._

"Mungkin, sih. Tapi tidak tahu pasti juga. Katanya dia jadi begitu karena kecelakaan."

"Hm. Kalau paraplegia, berarti memang mustahil jadi pacarmu, dong."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Bukannya jawab, Akiko malah tersenyum nakal. "Aha, berarti kamu memang tertarik padanya, ya?"

"Itu…," Yuuka tidak segera menjawab. Teringat kejadian tadi malam, membuatnya berpikir tak ada bedanya apakah dia suka pada Yuuichi atau tidak. Toh, mereka tidak mungkin bertemu lagi. Tapi, ia memutuskan tidak akan membahas bagian itu dulu. Tidak, sampai ia mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Iya, kan?"

"Ah, sudahlah, Akiko-san. Jangan menggodaku," elak Yuuka. "Yang lebih penting, apa maksudnya yang tadi? Apa Onii-chan yang bilang begitu?"

Akiko tidak mengangguk, atau menggeleng. "Yaah, dia memang mengatakan sedikit, sih. Soal kamu yang tidak mungkin pacaran dengan orang cacat, atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi bukan karena Shuuya-kun tidak suka sama kakaknya Kyouko-san itu, kurasa."

"Lantas?"

"Mungkin… karena soal itu, kali, ya?"

"Soal itu? Soal apa maksudnya?"

"Lho? Memangnya kamu tidak tahu? Bukannya paraplegic itu tidak bisa ber—piip—, karena—piip—nya sudah tidak bisa ter—piip— lagi, ya kan? Makanya, mereka umumnya tidak bisa menikah."

Yuuka mematung. Bukan. Bukan karena bingung dengan ucapan Akiko yang penuh sensor itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih keras, telah mengetuk hatinya, menyadarkannya dari kealpaan.

Ya ampun. Pantas Yuuichi kemarin malam bersikap biasa saja. Pasti dia tidak pernah menganggap serius perkataan Rika waktu di telepon. Bahkan kemungkinan besar dia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Dan kata-katanya kemarin pada Yuuka, 'soal obrolan dengan Rika-san di telepon', sudah pasti Yuuichi bermaksud meluruskan. Bahwa mereka—ia dan Yuuka—tidak mungkin bisa berhubungan.

_Kalau begitu, ini juga menjelaskan kata-kata ibu Yuuichi-san kemarin,_ pikir Yuuka. Beliau pasti tidak ingin anaknya berhubungan dengan seeorang gadis yang hanya bersedia ditemani dalam masa remaja saja. Tapi begitu beranjak dewasa dan menjejak ranah pernikahan, sang gadis akan berkata, _maaf, orang tuaku tidak setuju. Mereka menyuruhku mencari yang lain. Laki-laki yang normal._

Kejam, memang. Tapi, andai berada dalam posisi si gadis, Yuuka juga tidak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus diungkapkannya sebagai alasan menutup hubungan.

Nyonya Tsurugi seorang wanita. Pastinya peka dengan tiap jengkal ekspresi Yuuka yang menandakan pemiliknya sedang memiliki rasa.

_Harusnya aku sudah tahu soal itu,_ sesalnya, _facepalm_. _Kenapa, sih, belakangan ini aku teledor sekali?_

"Yuuka-san? Halo? Yuuka-san?"

Satu tangan bergoyang di depan mukanya, memecah lamunan Yuuka.

"Ah, ada apa? Akiko-san?"

"Kok malah ada apa, sih? Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu? Kamu bengong lama sekali," Akiko mengerutkan kening. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. Kali ini tipis. "Begitu, ya... Kalau kamu sampai memikirkannya begitu dalam, itu artinya kamu benar-benar suka padanya, ya?"

Yuuka menjawab dengan diam.

Akiko menggaruk kepala, seolah bingung. "Maaf, ya. Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Tidak. Justru aku harus berterima kasih. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan, hingga tidak terpikir hal sepenting itu."

"Lalu? Apa kamu masih mau mendekatinya?"

Yuuka terdiam lagi. Lalu berkata lambat, "Mungkin… mungkin tidak." Tapi ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Jangan salah paham dulu. Bukannya aku jadi benci dia. Ini karena sepertinya, ibunya juga tidak mau kami bertemu lagi."

"Oh, ya?" Akiki menahan senyumnya demi melihat wajah serius Yuuka. "Seperti sinetron drama saja."

"Membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Akiko menoleh. Diikuti Yuuka.

"Shuuya-kun?"

"Onii-chan?"

Akiko berdiri, menyilakan bangkunya untuk Shuuya. Ia sendiri mengambil kursi makan dari dalam dan membawanya keluar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa," katanya segera begitu melihat Shuuya hendak protes. "Kamu baru pulang. Pasti capek. Duduk saja di sana."

Shuuya tak jadi membantah. Berdebat dengan Akiko cuma membuang tenaga. Lagipula yang dikatakannya benar. Ia memang lelah. Tapi tidak cukup lelah untuk mengabaikan adik tunggalnya yang sepertinya sedang punya masalah.

"Ada masalah, Yuuka?"

Tanpa sempat dicegah. Akiko menceritakan semua pembicaraan mereka tadi. Yuuka menatap tak berdaya, seraya berpikir apa menceritakan soal ini pada kakaknya adalah tindakan tepat.

Tapi biar dipikir bagaimanapun, toh Akiko sudah menceritakannya. Yang terjadi, ya sudahlah.

Setelah Akiko selesai berceloteh, Shuuya mengirup kopi yang disediakan Fuku-san. Matahari beranjak turun. Hari mulai remang. Sepoi angin sore menggemerisik daun-daun pohon, memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang menunggu reaksi Shuuya.

"Itu tidak benar, kok," Shuuya akhirnya buka mulut. "Tidak benar kalau penderita Paraplegia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan rangsangan saat berhubungan intim. Mereka bisa tetap melakukannya secara normal. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Walau memang, untuk laki-laki kesuburan mereka akan berkurang. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk punya anak."

"Oh, begitu, ya? Kukira karena nggak bisa merasakan atau menggerakan kaki, mereka nggak bisa melakukan itu." Akiko manggut-manggut.

"Hm, kecuali kalau cedera yang dialaminya adalah complete spinal injury. Pada kasus begini, maka, seorang laki-laki akan sulit sekali untuk merasakan dan mempertahankan rangsangan yang diterimanya."

"Cih, ternyata ada tetapinya juga, ya?" Akiko menggerutu. "Tapi, kalau Yuuichi-kun itu hanya cedera incomplete, Yuuichi dan Yuuka tetap bisa menikah kan?"

Yuuka dan Shuuya sontak tersedak minuman masing-masing.

"Ya, kan?" kejar Akiko sembari mendekatkan muka ke arah Shuuya. "Bisa menikah, kah?"

"Ka-kalau soal itu…" menaruh cangkir, Shuuya susah payah berkata.

Sementara, kepala Yuuka menegak. Obrolan apa yang tadi itu? Pertama, rangsangan, berhubungan intim, lalu… kesuburan dan punya anak? Lantas … menutup semuanya dengan menyandingkan namanya dengan nama Yuuichi-san?

Rasanya ia sudah kelewatan kali ini. Saat kejadian malam festival kemarin saja—waktu kembang api, Yuuka sudah merasa cukup lancang. Nah, sekarang? Seenak jidat memasukan nama Yuuichi-san dalam obrolan beginian?

"Ya, kan? Yuuka-san?" Akiko beralih ke Yuuka. "Masih bisa melakukan itu, kan?"

Yuuka berdiri, "Sudahlah. Aku mau ke kamar. Capek."

Lalu ia berjalan cepat masuk ke rumah.

"Apa, sih? Kok tiba-tiba ketus begitu? Aku kan baik-baik tanyanya." Akiko melempar pandangan ke Shuuya. "Padahal tadi dia berterima kasih padaku, karena sudah mengingatkannya soal itu. Eh, sekarang malah marah-marah. Perempuan memang susah dimengerti."

"….Kamu kan juga perempuan…," kata Shuuya mengulum senyum.

"Oh, iya ya." Akiko tersadar. Melihat rautnya, Shuuya mau tak mau harus melepas tawa pelan.

Sesaat Shuuya menatap balik tunangannya itu, lama.

"Hei…, jangan-jangan, malah kamu yang kebelet ingin nikah?"

"Ha?" giliran Akiko yang tercekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, bukannya biasanya yang paling semangat membicarakan beginian, justru paling semangat ingin melakukannya?"

"Ki—," Akiko cepat berpaling. Menyembunyikan rona rupanya. "Kita kan tadi membicarakan soal adikmu. Bukan soal kita."

"Yah, kalau kamu mau membicarakan soal kita, sih…, kapan saja aku siap, kok," Shuuya kembali menyeruput kopi.

Akiko diam-diam melirik lewat sudut mata. Namun kala mata mereka bertemu, serempak keduanya mengalihkan pandang. Shuuya merunduk. Akiko membuang muka.

_Lho? Lho? Kenapa jadi canggung begini suasananya?_

.

.

.

Yuuka berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sampai waktu Fuku-san biasa menjemputnya. Ia pun memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar.

Lorong rumah sakit yang steril dengan aroma khas mengingatkan Yuuka akan cita-cita masa kecil dulu. Jadi dokter. Sekarang ia kelas dua SMA. Ada bagusnya ia mulai mencari informasi dan mempersiapkan diri tentang mengikuti pendidikan di universitas luar negeri.

Seperti yang pernah direncanakan ayah mereka saat kakaknya, Shuuya, saat SMP dulu. Namun sang kakak menolak karena ingin lebih fokus pada sepakbola. Yuuka tidak keberatan menggantikan Shuuya menanggung ekspektasi ayahnya. Hanya saja….

Yuuka menghela napas berat

Ayah Yuuka, meski bekerja di tempat itu—rumah sakit itu—jelas tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Beliau, kalau tidak sibuk dengan pasien-pasien, berarti sibuk dengan berbagai penelitian medis bersama rekan-rekannya. Pulangnya kerap kali larut, atau malah tak pulang selama beberapa hari.

Tapi bukan soal itu yang membuat Yuuka gontai. Melainkan soal pembahasan kemarin sore. Dan bagaimana ia meninggalkan Akiko dan kakaknya di tengah diskusi hangat mereka.

Sekarang, ia malah agak malu terhadap sikap dan pikirannya waktu itu.

Sebagai anak—dan semoga saja calon—dokter, harusnya ia menganggap itu hal yang wajar. Bukan macam-macam. Tapi, ya… karena ini menyangkut sisi pribadi orang yang disukainya. Makanya….

Yuuka berjalan terus. Sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandang ke langit-langit koridor. Mencoba menyingkirkan semua pikiran-pikiran sesat itu.

Ugh, untuk apa dia memikirkannya? Bukannya mereka tidak diperbolehkan ketemu? Lagipula sudah jelas, Yuuichi tidak menganggap serius perkataan Rika. Jadi, masalah selesai bukan? Kalaupun ia tidak meminta maaf, Yuuka yakin Yuuihci pasti sudah memaafkan. Atau bahkan ia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Tapi jika diberi kesempatan bertemu, Yuuka ingin menyatakan kalau…

_Kalau apa? _ Kalau ia suka? Kalau ia bersedia menikah walau bagaimana pun risikonya? Tunggu dulu, menikah? ARGH! Apa-apaan ini? Yuuka sudah terjangkit pikiran ngaco Akiko!

Tanpa sadar, Yuuka mengacak poniya sendiri, seraya berjalan terus. Sampai kemudian ia tiba di bagian orthopedi.

Dan berhenti—tepatnya berpapasan—di depan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditemuinya, terlebih di saat kondisi hatinya—dan rambutnya—seperti waktu ini.

"Ah, Yuuka-san? Ke rumah sakit juga?"

.

.

(bersambung..., deh... orz)

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

ARGH! *ngacak poni ala Yuuka-chan* kenapa ceritanya jadi makin gaje begini?

*guling-guling di atas paku*

Tuh kan. Ujung-ujungnya TenKyou juga... orz. Ah, sudahlah! Setidaknya ini fic tetep apdet, biarpun telat melulu *digampar*

Ohya, kredit buat Mbah Gugel yang sudah ngasih referensi soal SCI/cedera tulang belakangnya Nii-san. Si mbah memang selalu bisa diandalkan! ^^

Dan… ARGH! Iya! *ngacak poni lagi* Inagyara! Siapa yang udah nonton? *dilemparin sepatu karena nggak nyambung*. Saya mau ketawa yang pas Shindou nangis, terus dihibur adek kelas (Tenma dan Tsurugi) hihi…. Nakimushi ikemen kita balik lagi neh. *diharmonics*

Baru episode satu, fanservice BL-nya udah bejibun*woi*. Ada TenKyou, TakuRan, HakuKyou, TenShin(?), dan… threesome TenKyouHaya! *Kyah-Kyah~~* *ngarep, dideathsword*

Ah, iya. Ini cuma saya, atau ada yang ngarep pair IbuKyou juga? ^^ Ibuki-kun ganteng, sih. Mirip Hakuryuu pula. (Haku:NANDATO?) Kuncup putihnya itu loh… *diwhite breath*

Ups, sampai sini aja deh saya ngocehnya. Ntar malah kelewat spoiler lagi. ^^

Yosh. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Ciao! XD


End file.
